German Roulette
by melissen
Summary: Kakashi - high ranked German officer of Gestapo and Iruka – chief of the Nazi counterespionage department. From their first meeting through the dance of misunderstandings, uncertainty and ignorance along the tormenting roads of unsatisfied needs and desires up to the point of no return. They're rivals and soldiers, and there's always something more underneath the underneath. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**BEFORE YOU READ CHECK ON THE SS (Gestapo) UNIFORMS!**  
Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO and I don't profit from writing this fic.

Warning: ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE so I ask for patience and tolerance.

JUST IN CASE:

**The Abwehr** was a German military intelligence (information gathering) organization from 1921 to 1944 (Foreign Affairs/ Defense Office of the Armed Forces High Command) which probably was turning over some important information to the British for the sake of the rest of the world.

**Gestapo** - (Secret State Police) was the official secret police of Nazi Germany. Within the RSHA was known as Amt IV ("Dept. or Office IV").

**V-men** – the spies who were working for Gestapo undercover.

This is just my FICTION so it's merely based on some random historical facts that were inspiration for all this.

**CHAPTER ONE**

BERLIN 1944

Rain drops on the window pane were like tears that would never stop falling. The air was cold and unpleasant. Empty streets and sidewalks were flooded and there was no way to sidestep every dirty puddle. Major Umino Iruka didn't like having mud on his black shiny officer's boots. He flumped the collar of his brown cape and closed his big black umbrella. Then he pushed a huge heavy wooden door in front of which he was standing. The door moved slowly with a low creak. He would have to tell someone to fix it. He closed the door and moved along the long hallway of the Head Quarters. He answered for some greetings and salutes but he didn't stop until he had reached his office. There he took off his cape and hung it in his wardrobe. Then he took the brush from the drawer and quickly polished his boots. Only when they were clean and shiny again he took the phone earpiece and called his secretary.

Few seconds later a girl with dark hair and a funny up-do that looked like two ball-shaped chignons entered the room.  
"Welcome Major Umino."  
"Ten-Ten, what do we have in plans for today?"  
The girl quickly looked through the papers she was holding.  
"Our decipher squad is still working on that message from Friday."  
"Did Shikamaru join the team?"  
"Yes he did. He came this morning."  
"Good. Do I have any meetings today?"  
"You are supposed to meet with someone from our Foreign Branch. He's got some captured documents to show you."  
"When?"  
"At ten pm. You have still two hours - a lot of time to eat something…"  
Iruka smiled and picking up some stack of files he said:

"I don't have the time. I need to check those files and then I'll have to talk to Shikamaru. Later I'll go to the archive."  
"Could I get you some tea at least?"  
"Coffee, please and make it hot, I'm afraid that I just caught a cold…"  
"I'll be right back."  
"Ten-Ten! Thank you."  
"No problem."

Iruka was tired and he could feel the headache coming. Shikamaru was one of his trusted men - one of those few who knew the real mission. He needed to talk to him, but it wasn't safe even in his own office anymore. The bugs could be everywhere. Department IV (as they called Gestapo) was constantly trying to spy on them. They were paranoids. They tried to spy on everyone. At the beginning Iruka thought that they were cautious about him because they somehow knew about his "double work". Later he realized that Gestapo just needed information that his people were obtaining. They treated him like a rival. They were stealing information from the Abwehr to use it on their own. It was making Iruka's mission even easier. He could easily give them all the false information he wanted and they couldn't even complain since he didn't give it to them officially.

He was playing the dangerous game with those guys but it was necessary. Umino Iruka was ready to do everything just to accomplish his mission. It was abut time to end this horrible war and punish the tyrants. It was worth any the risk.

He met with Shikamaru in the decipher squad's room and dragged him out for a cigar. Shikamaru didn't smoke and he hated cigars but he didn't turn down the offer even though it was troublesome to go out during the rain.

"What do we got?" asked Iruka without any polite preliminaries.  
"I got the code but you don't need to worry. They won't figure it out. I took a care of that."  
"What about the message? Good or bad news?"  
"We need to be careful. Dept. IV is interested in you."  
"I know…"  
"More than before."  
"I know."  
"There's a chance that they only need some info."  
"We'll see. Recently Müller's power and independence grew substantially."  
"He's not the one you should be afraid of. It's about those others, who are trying to impress him or even worse - to take his place. Your people from the Foreign Branch had found something. I'm sure that it will get the attention of Dept. IV."  
"I'm going to meet someone from Foreign Branch for about an hour. I'll see what they got. And besides, now they call themselves The Foreign Intelligence Group. Remember that."  
"If the Dept. IV will ask you anything, tell me about it."  
"Sure. We're technically under their jurisdiction. Why they never ask for anything. Do they enjoy stealing from us?"  
"Apparently they do…"  
"We'll talk about our next move later, after my meeting with the Foreign Branch people."  
"Alright. See you later."

Shikamaru was a genius. He deciphered the code without any bigger problems. Actually his only problems were the eyes of his colleagues. He couldn't trust anyone but Iruka. He was doing an excellent job so far. They were turning over all important information to the British for over the year now and they were very close to complete success.

The meeting with the Foreign Branch was long and boring but Iruka learned a few interesting things and he needed to hide it from the Dept. IV. He quickly wrote a false report with the wrong information in it. He knew that it can easily get into the wrong hands so he carefully changed all the facts. He put it on his desk on the top of the other files and left the office.

Next day Iruka has called a meeting where he was explaining their new missions and plans for the upcoming week. He didn't wear his cap insides. He didn't like it since he had a ponytail on the back (not on top – sorry!) of his head. He was quite satisfied with the plan he settled with Shikamaru the day before. Everything was ready for the Dept. IV first move. After the meeting people left the office and Iruka had left behind. He had to pick up his papers and stuff. And there was the black board which he had used a moment ago. He didn't like it dirty so he took a sponge and started to clean it standing with his back toward the door. He didn't notice a tall figure standing in there, leaning against the doorframe, until the figure spoke.

"I can see that a beautiful woman can look sexy even wearing trousers…"

Iruka turned around very startled by the low voice and (GOD KNOWS WHY) he blushed. The man standing in the doorway was very tall and svelte. He was wearing a black SS uniform with breeches and white shirt. His hat, with the skull and crossbones in front, was in his hands and there was a mess of silver hair on his head. There had to be something particularly scary in his image because Iruka trembled slightly. The black leather eye patch was covering this man's left eye. His face was sharp and handsome but it pissed Iruka that the man was making such a smug face.

Kakashi was smug. He didn't want to come here but he needed the information. He had to swallow his pride and ask for something. He didn't want to do that. It wasn't his style to ask some lower rank wiseass for any help. He was going to pretend that he needed to check something in Abwehr's archive and then he was going to steal what he came for from their boss. As far as he knew the boss of the Abwehr's HQ was some new guy, who had quite a big knowledge but no practice. It was an easy target. Kakashi was going to squash him like a bug.

But he didn't expect that! Some sexy ass was standing in front of him and apparently THIS was the boss. It would be much easier that way. Women adored him. He didn't even have to ask and they were more than willing to give him everything. He liked that. He was handsome, popular and powerful. He deserved to be treated as someone special. He maybe even WAS special. People called him a genius after all… He would love to use this little angel to his advantage and her pleasure. And he was going to have some pleasure from this too! A woman wearing a man's uniform… It stirred something inside of him. He really liked that.

When she turned to face him he almost fell in love. She was so cute! She had a dark skin and beautiful hair. She didn't wear any make up but her eyes were still so... vivid, and her lips so tempting. This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship between their departments if he played this right.

"I didn't know that this dusty bureau is hiding such a pretty girls…"

Kakashi knew exactly how to play this game. He knew "The Flirting Paradise" and "Flirting Tactics" off by heart. He could talk like that for hours.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO INSULT ME?"  
This voice… was not very feminine. It was actually pretty masculine. But still nice!  
"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
Nice but scary…  
"Are you going to introduce yourself or should I call the security?" Iruka was losing his patience.  
"I'm… I… (Hatake Kakashi does NOT stutter!) I'm Colonel Hatake Kakashi from Dept. IV. I came to meet with the chief of… your department…"  
"I am the chief of this department: Major Umino Iruka, at your service!"

Kakashi took a second look at the person in front of him and noticed that the chest of this person was a bit too flat as for a woman…  
And then it hit him almost hard enough to fall. Almost… He didn't fall because he was supported by the doorframe. This person was a man. He was thinking THOSE things about a man! He not only thought about that, he actually SAID that OUT LOUD to this shitty BRAT!

"A man huh?" Kakashi tried to pretend that nothing has happened. "Why don't you put this hair into pigtails? It would be perfect for a brat like you."

Iruka frowned. He was getting angry.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Come on, this hair is unacceptable in the army! You are a disgrace for the German uniform! And the German race! You're an eyesore!"  
The blood in Iruka's veins began to boil.  
"You don't like my hair? And what has happened to yours if I may ask? Were you hit by the lightning on your way here? Weather these days…"  
"Watch your mouth, kid!"  
Kakashi would love to grab this feisty boy and shake him.  
"I'm sorry Colonel. I didn't mean to be rude. Could you please tell me the reason of your... visit?"  
"Sure…"  
"Then please, take a seat."

Kakashi sat in a comfortable chair that Iruka pointed and watched Iruka sitting in his own chair on the opposite side of his desk.  
"It's rare for Gestapo to pay the visits to our… 'dusty bureau'..."  
"It's because there's nothing interesting for us in here. Until you do your job we don't need to interfere."  
"Really? I could swear that I can feel your breath on my neck every single day."  
"Hnn… You really sound like a woman. Are you sure you're not one?"  
Kakashi's low voice was somehow tickling Iruka's spine. It was creepy.  
"I am sure. I meant that you watch our moves… our every move… and we both know about that."  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you but you are wrong. We don't give a shit about some unimportant departments like yours. I'm here to check something in your archive. That's all."

Iruka hated this guy. He was rude and arrogant and… and he was making Iruka feel weak. Luckily Iruka had something for him.

"I'll bring you a necessary pass. Excuse me."

Iruka left the office. A single blue eye walked him to the door. When Iruka closed the door Kakashi quickly stood up and looked over the papers on his desk. Seeing what he was looking for on the top of the stack he removed his eye patch revealing a camera. He took a few pictures of the documents not touching or moving them. Then he moved the eye patch to its previous place and sat on his chair again just in time. Iruka walked into his office but he didn't sit at his place. He just stood in front of still sitting Kakashi and handed him in some document. Kakashi moved his leering gaze over the figure of the younger man.  
"Thank you Major. You were very helpful."

Kakashi snatched the paper from Iruka's hand and quickly left the room grinning in satisfaction.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Kakashi's fist hit the desk, almost breaking it in two.

"I can't believe it… This shitty brat! He tricked me! I'll rip his balls off…"

Kakashi was always emotionless so this little tantrum was behind the closed door of his office.

He analyzed the information he had obtained and then he tried to use it. Then he realized that he's been tricked.

By this little BRAT!

He seemed to be such a cute little boy. Kakashi would never even think that this little piece of shit could do that kind of prank on him…

It's been two days since their first encounter. Kakashi couldn't wait to use his pictures to show the Abwehr-brat that he was faster and better and everything else and then… He tried to calm down but he couldn't. He just couldn't stop thinking about this guy. He was sitting in his office plotting the revenge. He could do billion things to simply get rid of the guy but somehow he didn't really want to ruin him He wanted to play with him. He wanted to play the game. He wanted to see that startled face covered with blush. It was so amusing! This feisty brat was really interesting when he was losing his temper. Kakashi would love to put him in his place.

Iruka knew that his trick was successful and he was beginning to worry. There was no way that this one-eyed guy would leave it like that. He will try to have his revenge. Iruka had a bad feeling about this. He went to the archive and started to look through the files of Colonel Hatake and it only increased his worries. This guy was a natural born genius. The more Iruka read the more he was interested in that man. When he had finished he was seriously disappointed that there's nothing more. He wanted to know more about this amazing guy. He wanted to know everything. When he realized that he just spent the whole day in the archive he felt weird. He was fighting the thought that this silver haired man is actually someone who Iruka could admire and respect. He was someone to be afraid of. Iruka was afraid but still, somewhere deep inside of him, he was hoping that it's not the end yet.

Oh, it was just the beginning…

First strike came in the shape of the general inspection. That was something that Iruka did not expect. Fifteen people from Gestapo came in the morning and they were checking every piece of paper in every room of the HQ.

Kakashi was sitting in his office with his boots on his desk and he was trying to imagine Iruka's angry face. Yes it was amusing but only for a moment. He didn't want to imagine things. He could be satisfied only if he could actually see it! He wanted to see this angry little creature with a weird scar on his face. He wanted to tease him personally. He stood up and he ran outside the building.

"Kakashi! What happened? Where are you running?"

"Genma… I…I just… I wasn't running…"

"Did you just stutter?"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"No I did not."

"Yes you did. And you were running. And you are hiding something."

"What is this? Interrogation?"

"Yes. Tell me where were you running?"

"Nowhere!"

"Nowhere? It's so obvious that you are hiding something! You made me really curious now. Tell me."

"I wasn't running. I was going to… eat some lunch and I was in a hurry 'cause… I'm hungry."

"Right… And I'm a Pope! What are you hiding?"

"Just my face…"

"You were running. You are too lazy to even walk! You only sit and read your stupid book. And now you were running somewhere! You were going to see someone!"

Kakashi's blush was safely hidden under his mask but his left ear caught Genma's attention.

"And now you are blushing! I can't believe that! You've met someone!"

"N-NO! It's NOT THAT!"

"Oh it's so cute! Hey! Asuma! Listen to this!"

Genma ran to Asuma to tell him the news. Kakashi was shocked with everything that has just happened. Why Genma said that? And why was he blushing? Now if Genma knew everybody will know! Wait! Genma doesn't KNOW anything. He made it all up. But others will believe him. They will all think that he's in love… Great...

Kakashi turned around and walked back into his office. He couldn't face Iruka after this conversation. This damn brat has just caused him more problems! It was like a revenge for the inspection. Another point for Iruka. Kakashi took Iruka's files and asked his people to print Iruka's picture. The photograph was big enough to cover the dartboard. Kakashi took the dagger which was dangling by his belt and aimed it at Iruka. He threw it but the dagger missed his aim. Kakashi missed seven times in a row. He came to the picture to take his dagger out once again. He looked at Iruka's face. How could he ever mistake him for a woman? Iruka wasn't feminine at all. This scar and those eyes… Kakashi raised his hand and very slowly he traced Iruka's scar with his index finger. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He sat back behind his desk and wonder if he should ever see this guy again.

Iruka was infuriated. After the inspection everything was in a total mess. Izumo and Kotetsu were great helpers but the mess that was made by fifteen people in twenty-four hours meant at least a week of hard work to clean it. And it stopped raining. Iruka wanted to go out but there was no chance for that any time soon.

It was the third day of their 'cleaning'. Iruka was dead tired. He was sorting the papers for three days and three nights and there wasn't even one second during that time when he wouldn't be thinking of the one-eyed devil who was the cause of all this. In the morning he went home to have a bath and change into a clean uniform so he was in a better mood when he got back to the HQ. He took of his tunic and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt. He looked really sexy wearing breeches with braces and long officer boots. He bent over the box of files, he grabbed it and he was going to lift it when he felt a light tapping on his butt. Some unmanly squeak escaped his mouth and he dropped the box. He flushed. He inhaled a lot of air and turned around ready to give the joker piece of his mind.

Kakashi looked the same as in the day he had met him but this time his hat was on his head and in his hands he was holding a black horsewhip. Iruka couldn't believe his eyes. Kakashi was really there, but why? Iruka had a bad feeling about this.

"Attention soldier!"

Iruka stood to attention. His heart was ready to jump out of his chest. Was he really that scared?

Kakashi loved that! The Dolphin was flustered or maybe even scared! And this blush around his scar was a priceless view! Now he was going to have some fun! He came closer to Iruka, very close actually. He lowered his head to Iruka's face and he was openly looking at his scar. Iruka raised his eyes and looked at Kakashi's face. It was covered with a cloth but Iruka couldn't help but think that it's very handsome. This thought sent a shiver through the Major's body. Nice smell of Kakashi's aftershave hit his nostrils and his blush deepened. This tall man standing in front of him was strong, powerful and amazing. He was the Übermensch, a living definition of the overman.

"So, Major Umino, did you enjoy the inspection?"

It's true that Kakashi was mesmerizing but he also was able to overshadow the impression he had made with one simple sentence. Iruka was fighting the urge to slap his face. This would be the sad end of his military career but maybe it was worth it…

"Oh yes, I loved that! For a month or two we may be able to clean the mess that your people had made."

"Do I sense irony in your voice, Major?"

"I'm sorry Colonel but I have no idea what you can possibly sense in my voice."

"Feisty again? I like that."

Iruka glared at Kakashi with clear hatred. Kakashi liked this evil glint in his eyes.

"Yes, I've heard that you like me so much that you even keep the picture of me in your office."

Kakashi couldn't believe his ears. Who told him? How did he know? Kakashi was feeling guilty, like this picture was there really for other reasons than just to be the target for his darts. And HE knew! Kakashi grabbed Iruka's shirt and pushed him against the wall. Iruka wasn't scared. There was something pleasantly exciting in this situation. He wanted to provoke Kakashi even more. To made him do… something… anything… (or EVERYTHING) just to get his attention, to drag him closer.

Kakashi pressed Iruka to the wall and moved his face once again very close to the face of the younger man. This was dangerous. Kakashi couldn't control his actions. He has been thinking about this encounter for the last few days and now he was like a time bomb ready to explode but he had no idea what was he trying to keep inside. But he knew that he was holding SOMETHING and that he was very close to releasing this when Iruka was around. He didn't know what was going on but it was dangerous and he was afraid that he won't be able to avoid the catastrophe. It was strange. He couldn't do anything about it. He knew that no matter what he just won't stop at anything. Something was pushing him to do… something. It was this glint in Iruka's eyes. It was provoking. It was like a magnet. It grabbed Kakashi's insides and it was pulling them painfully toward this cute tanned man with a scar on his face.

Kakashi couldn't think about any possible moves or options. He didn't wonder how to escape the doom. It would be pointless like trying to run from the falling plane. He knew that nothing can stop it now. His doom, his end his undoing was unavoidable. His fate was buried in those brown eyes.

Iruka looked into a single blue eye like into a mirror. What he saw was very similar to Kakashi's feelings. It was his way down. He was falling. Suddenly his life, his pride and his secret mission were nothing. He could feel it slipping off his hands. There was nothing more, just this one-eyed man with his pale hands on Iruka's shoulders. Iruka was drowning in the depths of this icy blue. His soul was ripped from his body and there was just a void that needed to be filled. Iruka knew exactly, who was the only person that could fill it. Just as Kakashi Iruka also knew that there is no escape. There was no time out for consideration or evaluation possible options because there were no other options.

Kakashi could see as the glint in Iruka's eyes had been replaced by sadness. And he knew why. Iruka saw what he had seen and now they both knew that there is no escape from each other.

"Colonel Hatake, please stand back or I will have to call the security."

They didn't even look at Shikamaru. They didn't want to move away from each other. Not yet, not without doing… something…

"Colonel Hatake, I'm calling the security."

"No…" was all that Iruka managed to say. He was looking at Shikamaru with pleading eyes. Shikamaru didn't know what was going on but he had to help Iruka. Maybe this guy found out about their mission and he was threatening Iruka.

"Colonel Hatake, I'm asking you one more time please stand back."

Kakashi's hands loosened the grip on Iruka's shoulders. His genius mind was working hard trying to find the best way to deal with this. He let go of Iruka's shoulders and then he put his arm around his neck and pulled him closer smiling at Shikamaru.

"Easy Captain, we were just fooling around."

"Iruka, are you alright?"

Iruka swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to say something but he couldn't. He finally cleared his throat and answered.

"Yes… yes of course. I'm perfectly fine Shikamaru. Thank you for your concern."

"You don't look fine. Please come with me. We need to show you something in our section."

The magic of that moment was gone. It was reality again. A moment ago there was no one else in the world except them. Now there was the rest of the world. There was Shikamaru and his decipher squad… The magic moment was over but the painful need in their chests wasn't.

"Oh… um… Colonel Hatake, would you excuse me…?"

"Sure… I… I have to go anyway…"

Without looking into each other's eyes again, they had left the office walking away in separate directions and wondering what the hell had just happened.

Iruka tried to ignore Shikamaru's questions. He tried to convince his friend that everything was okay but the young captain was too smart for that and he knew Iruka too well to be tricked by his lies. He couldn't figure out what was wrong yet but he was sure that it will be very troublesome.

Genius Hatake Kakashi was lost and confused. He had no idea what had happened and why. He was walking back to his office trying to rationalize it. He looked around. He was standing in the middle of the street in front of his office and he was heading to the place where he didn't want to be. He wanted to be in the same place where Iruka was. It was plain and simple. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and go back to the Abwehr HQ.

Some big and heavy hand hit his back. Kakashi almost fall to his face. He scratched his head and looked at the bearded man with a cigarette in his mouth. He was wearing a pilot uniform.

"KAKASHI! God damn it! I called your name six times!"

"I… I'm sorry… Asuma…"

"So it IS true. You really ARE stuttering now…"

"I'm not."

"So are you deaf now or just still on cloud nine? Too far from earth to hear your friend…"

"I… I don't know… What did you say?"

"Man… You need a drink."

"…a drink… yea... I... I really do... need a drink… a lot to drink. I need to get drunk!"

Asuma was amazed.

"It really hit you hard… Let's get Genma and other guys. We'll get drunk. I'm sure my wife won't be mad at me when I tell her the reason for our drinking session. Or she won't believe me…"

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:**

**Crystal Night** – 1938 – It was the night that had started the holocaust. It was triggered by the assassination in Paris of German diplomat Ernst vom Rath by Herschel Grynszpan, a German-born Polish Jew. **Grynszpan and Rath were actually lovers.** Grynszpan killed his lover because he didn't keep the promise to get him a passport.

**CHAPTER THREE**

A wonderful morning after... Kakashi would never drink any alcohol again. He never had a hung-over like that before! He was wondering, what the fuck Asuma had given him. After a few cups of coffee and gallons of cold water only two words were still echoing through his aching mind: polish vodka. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: The polish vodka is the best!) This shit was really something. He actually stopped thinking about… everything… for the rest of that day. Or at least he thought he did. Even if he didn't he still couldn't remember that anyway. But there was one side effect of this magic potion: he desecrated his uniform. For the first time in his life he had thrown up from drinking and of course it had to fall on his precious uniform… Well, at least he didn't dirty his shoes! …

Since the moment he'd left his apartment this morning he only wanted to go to one place. But he had no official reason to go there. Genma tried to take him somewhere for lunch but Kakashi refused. He spent some time in his office hiding from Asuma (since he vaguely remembered puking on his shoes) and at noon he was slowly losing the battle with his urge to just go 'there' no matter the reason. He looked at the picture on the wall. This scarred face had a weird effect on him. He took the kunai… I mean a dagger and aimed. "If I miss again then I'm staying but if I don't then… It will be a sign that I should go there and face him."

Iruka had another awful day. Shikamaru was getting on his nerves. He was still very suspicious about Kakashi's last visit. He was afraid that the guy was blackmailing Iruka or something. He knew that Iruka would do everything to save their mission. He would too, but he also wanted to protect Iruka. For the sake of the mission he just had to know what was going on. He decided that he would stay close until he finds something. Iruka was losing his patience. It wasn't just Shika that was getting on his nerves. It was everything! No matter what was going on he was constantly nervous and he couldn't help it. It was like he would be waiting for something great but that thing didn't happen. He couldn't stay at one place for long. He needed to do something, to go somewhere. But every time he tried to figure out what he could do the image of one tall silver haired Colonel clouded his mind. It was annoying.

THRREE DAYS LATEER

Iruka couldn't stand this growing excitement in his stomach. He knew the cause of this weird feeling and he didn't like it. He was unable to concentrate on anything and it was putting him and his mission in a grave danger. It was obvious that he had to do something about it. He had no idea what was dragging his thoughts to that man. What was so special about him? He had to find out. He had to see him to make sure that there is NOTHING. One look and that's it. That would be enough for Iruka to convince himself that this guy isn't worth of his one single thought. He always had a lot of reasons to go to the building on Prince Albert Street but he usually sent there someone else since he didn't like to show up in Gestapo HQ. Now he couldn't wait to go there. He's been waiting for the proper occasion for the last three days and now it was exactly the right one! Colonel Hatake would be there for sure. Normally Iruka would send Shika in his place but not this time.

On his way out he met totally soaked Shikamaru.

"Iruka… I've heard that you are going to the HQ."

Iruka was putting on his coat and tried to ignore his friend.

"Yes, I'll deliver this week's report."

Shikamaru grabbed his arm when he tried to pass the younger man. Iruka looked at him impatiently. He knew what Shikamaru wanted.

"I'm going, Shikamaru."

It sounded like an order to back off so Shika reluctantly let go of his arm.

"Then I'm going with you."

Iruka was getting impatient but tried to pretend that everything's alright.

"If you want to…"

They walked out of the building into the pouring rain. The sound of their boots echoed through the empty streets disturbed only by the sound of rain. Not many people were willing to go out at the weather like this. Shikamaru was wondering why Iruka was. He always avoided going to the HQ so why now? He was glad that he caught Iruka in the door way. He would be able to keep an eye on him.

Kakashi threw the dagger for the twenty-fifth time during the last hour. He missed again. He missed every fucking time! Was it a sign to stay away from that disturbing person or should he buy a monocle for his right eye?

He was bored out of his mind. He was getting crazy locked in this stuffy office. He really needed to get out but it was raining…

He looked at the calendar that was hanging beside Iruka's picture. It was in the same distance but it was much smaller and more difficult to hit.

"If I hit the calendar than I'll at least go to the cafeteria."

He aimed and… He couldn't believe it. He actually did it! His dagger was buried deep in his now ruined calendar. He wasn't losing his eye sight! He didn't need a monocle (even though he considered buying one just to look cool). He put on his hat and left the room.

Iruka was drenched. He didn't even notice that the weather was THAT bad. He tried to look around the hall looking for the silver mop of hair but the water from his wet hair was blurring his vision. He took off his hat and tried to dry his face with his wet hand. It was hopeless. He should go to the toilet and do it properly using a towel but he didn't have the time for that. When he was heading to the place he forgot to think about some strategy. How should he find the man in this huge building? Even if Hatake was in this building at the moment he could be anywhere and even if he was in his office Iruka couldn't just go there to say 'hi'. Damn it! He should have thought about it earlier!

"Major Umino Iruka…"

Iruka recognized that hissing voice right away. He hated that voice and its owner. This man was one of the main reasons why Iruka hated to come here.

"General Orochimaru, good morning…" Iruka swallowed hard and turned to face the man. His brown eyes met the pair of golden orbs. General's uniform with a saber at his side looked quite good on that long haired man but his disgusting smile always made Iruka sick. Iruka was afraid of that man in more way than one. It wasn't just about the mission and Iruka's collaboration with Brits. It was the way the man always looked at Iruka. It was the way he was talking to him, the way his pale skinny arm was now circling Iruka's shoulders, pale, cold and sleazy like some white snake.

"Iruka, my boy, you are soaked!"

Orochimaru's white bony fingers brushed some wet strands of hair from Irruka's beautiful eyes.

"Come with me. I know the way to warm you."

"General… I'm sorry but I'm here to give an account of our work and recent inspection..."

Orochimaru tightened his grip on Iruka's shoulders.

"I'm sure that this young man here is perfectly capable of doing this for you, am I right, Lieutenant Nara?"

Shikamaru frowned.

"I'm not sure, actually… It could be troublesome…"

Orochimaru didn't let him finish.

"I AM sure. They don't call you genius for no reason. Go. That's an order."

Shikamaru looked worried. He didn't want to leave Iruka alone in this building and leaving him with THIS man was just scary! He saw Iruka's pleading eyes but he had no choice.

"What's wrong, Lt. Nara? Are you worried about your friend? Don't worry. I'll take care of him. I'll wine and dine him… now GO!"

Orochimaru wasn't smiling anymore.

"It's alright, Shikamaru. Go, I'll see you when you're done."

Iruka smiled reassuringly and then Orochimaru dragged him away. Shikamaru went to the main office to give his report. He was scared as hell. Then in the corridor he saw a tall figure clad in black uniform. He looked up and saw this scary face with an eye patch. He saluted. Kakashi stopped and looked at the shorter man. He didn't recognize him right away so he took his time to think and read the name on his uniform… Bingo!

"Lt. Nara… What a coincidence… How's your boss, major Umino?"

"He's… He's fine… I hope."

"You hope?" Was it anger in Kakashi's voice or something else?

"Yes, well… We were here to give an account of our work but suddenly general Orochimaru appeared and took him somewhere. I hope that everything's fine."

Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"Orochimaru? What did he want from Iruka?" Kakashi didn't even notice that he had called Iruka by his first name but Shikamaru did. He also didn't miss the flame of emotions in usually emotionless grey eye. What was that? He heard the gossip about Orochimaru's little weakness and he was sure that Colonel had heard them too. Was he actually worried about Iruka or was it something else? Maybe he was worried about the General's reputation. It was quite common for the high rank officers to have some fun from time to time with a cute cadet but to go for another high ranked officer was a huge risk even for a general.

"He said something about warming him… Major was drenched so maybe he just wanted to offer him a towel… I don't know… It just… sounded… weird."

Shikamaru deliberately emphasized the last word.

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed. Yes, he knew about Orochimaru's interests. He knew about all of them. He knew about Rath and that cute dark haired boy, what was his name… Grynszpan. Orochimaru was the one who came up with the idea to use that situation to start holocaust. Yes, he knew a lot about that snake bastard. He knew enough to be very angry right now. The mere thought about Iruka in Orochimaru's clutches made him furious. He didn't spare another second to acknowledge Shikamaru's existence. He just left him in the hall and rushed in the direction of Orochimaru's office.

Orochimaru brought Iruka to his office. Before they entered the room he asked his secretary Kabuto for a cup of hot coffee for Major Iruka.

"…and, Kabuto! Except for the coffee DO NOT DISTURB!"

"Of course, general."

Orochimaru gently pushed Iruka to seat in a comfortable chair. Then he took a towel out of nowhere and started to dry Iruka's hair sitting on the arm of the chair.

"I can do it myself, sir…"

Iruka was about to panic.

"It's alright, major, I'll do it. I just need to remove this hair tie."

Just as he said that Iruka's hair fell on his shoulders and on his face. Orochimaru stood up and moved to face Iruka. Standing directly in front of him he put his knee between Iruka's slightly parted legs and smiled. Iruka blushed. That wasn't happening! It's impossible! He would never try to do THAT to another officer and on top of that to the Abwehr's chief… He wouldn't… Wouldn't he?

Slowly general put his knee on the chair between Iruka's thighs very near his most private parts. Iruka's nervousness was now clearly visible. He fidgeted in his seat.

The other man put his arm on Iruka's shoulders in a gesture that probably was supposed to be reassuring but of course only scared Iruka even more.

"Easy, major. Your hair is still wet."

Pale hands took the towel from Iruka's tensed shoulders and started to once again gently dry his hair. Orochimaru was feeling so damn great. He was watching Iruka for a long time now. He wanted him from the moment he first laid his eyes on him. He didn't care about the risk. He needed to see if this body was equally tanned under his clothes. He needed to feel Iruka's hot erection in his cold mouth. He needed to know how the young man's juices taste.

Orochimaru's knee brushed subtly Iruka's crotch.

"General…" Iruka's voice was scared and very pitiful. Young major was obviously very confused and his fear was paralyzing him. Orochimaru was going to use that.

He never wanted anything so badly. He put his hand into Iruka's wet hair and moved his knee even closer to Iruka. The view in front of him was ravishing. He needed Iruka tied to the bed naked and with his legs spread wide. He needed to lick his caramel skin in every place available. He needed to put his long fingers deep in Iruka's warm and surely tight entrance. He would keep it there while his other hand would cut this divine body. Just a thought about the red blood on Iruka's hot skin made Orochimaru shiver. With Iruka's body it could work. He would get hard. Damn, he already was! And he could never get hard without blood! Was it because of this scar on his sweet face? Or Iruka was just special? With Iruka he would be able to come… Until recently he could only come when he was killing but now he was able to come while masturbating with Iruka's picture. With Iruka everything was different. He would masturbate with his blood on his hands and…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Orochimaru smiled. "It must be your coffee, my dear." He said looking down at Iruka. He never took his hand out of Iruka's wet hair. His knee was still between Iruka's legs and his other hand was now caressing Iruka's neck.

Now or never. Iruka was determined to use Kabuto to escape from there. He knew where this situation was heading and he would rather die than let it happen.

Kakashi came to Kabuto's desk.

"Is general in his office?"

Kabuto jumped from behind his desk to stop Kakashi on his way to the door.

"Wait, Colonel, you can't go there. General has a guest and he wishes to not be disturbed."

Kakashi gave Kabuto a fake smile.

"I think I understand what you mean, but it's important. I think that his toy can wait one minute."

Kabuto looked at Kakashi very carefully for a moment. Kakashi was one of those trusted. He was a genius and he was dangerous but Kabuto never heard anything abut his attitude toward any homosexual behaviors. He wasn't sure if he should trust him with this case. He could let him in but it was very risky. After all he was never close to Orochimaru.

"Colonel Hatake, I'm supposed to bring a coffee for General's guest. When I enter the room I'll ask General if I should let you in for a moment. Is that alright?"

Kakashi's visible eye smiled again. "That would be perfect. Thank you!"

Kabuto took a small tray with one cup of coffee (plus some milk and sugar) and knocked to Orochimaru's office. When general's voice allowed him to enter he carefully opened the door. Kakashi was still smiling at him from the other side of the hallway. Kabuto slowly entered the room. He saw Iruka in very uncomfortable position and ignored that.

"Thank you, Kabuto…" Orochimaru's voice was hoarse from undisguised lust.

Just then Kakashi's smiling face showed up from behind the door. Iruka was sure that his heart had stopped beating. Colonel Hatake was there. He was there smiling happily and he saw him in this compromising situation. He wanted to die.

It was extremely hard for Kakashi to keep his smile. This perverted old man was already all over poor Iruka. He needed to stay calm. He needed to play that right with a fake smile and playing dumb.

"General! Good morning. Oh, and look who's here! Major Umino!"

Orochimaru was pissed. He was so turned on that he was ready to kill this irritating silver haired idiot right on the spot but then what? Iruka would run away while he would try to kill this bastard. He knew that it wouldn't be easy to kill the famous Hatake Kakashi. He needed to get rid of him. NOW!

"I'm sorry, Hatake but I'm a bit busy. Would you please LEAVE!"

Kakashi stepped closer ignoring Orochimaru's killing glare.

"Major, I was just talking about you. What a surprise to see you here!"

Iruka was shocked, humiliated and happy at the same time. Emotions were boiling inside of him blocking his thinking abilities. He needed to concentrate very hard to finally say:

"I was just leaving."

Orochimaru was getting more and more angry.

"No you were not. We were supposed to drink some coffee together. Hatake, leave!"

Kakashi's smile faltered a little.

"If Major wishes to leave then I believe that he should leave."

Orochimaru didn't move from his spot on Iruka's chair. He gripped his hair tighter in his fist and Iruka hissed from the dull pain.

"I don't care what you believe!"

Orochimaru's left hand moved quickly from Iruka's neck and grabbed the gun. When he pulled the trigger Kakashi grabbed Kabuto and used him as a shield. The tray with a porcelain cup fell on the floor with an unpleasant sound of broken glass. Kabuto didn't even scream. He just silently slipped down to the floor with a little red hole in the center of his forehead. Orochimaru looked at the body on the floor. Kabuto was dead. And he was still holding Iruka while Kakashi was still there… He was trapped. He could already hear people coming to get him. He won't have the time to enjoy Iruka's body… Not even once…

"It was all your fault, Hatake! You ruined everything! And I only wanted some peaceful time with my angel…"

Orochimaru pressed his lips to Iruka's but Iruka pushed him away. General looked at him like he couldn't believe that Iruka actually did that. Then he looked at Kakashi and once again aimed the gun in his direction. This time when the gun fired Iruka kicked it out of his grasp. Stray bullet crashed the lap on the desk but didn't hurt anyone this time. Within a second the room was full of soldiers. From this point everything happened so fast that Iruka didn't even know what was going on. They had taken him to the infirmary to check if he was alright and then he was asked for a confirmation of Kakashi's account.

Kakashi saved him. He saved him from Ororchimaru and from testifying. He showed up at just the right moment! It was unbelievable… Why did he do that? He almost died there! Maybe he had his own reasons to go there and do what he did. Maybe he used Iruka to get rid of Orochomaru and Kabuto? Who knows… The point was that he showed up.


	4. Chapter 4

Look Nevis! It was in my laptop the whole time!

It's for you and Kimi Ai chan.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Kakashi fell onto his bed with a heavy sigh. It's been a long day. Orochimaru had been arrested and put through psychiatric examination. Soon he would be court-martial for killing his aide-de-camp and Kakashi was to be the main witness in the case. Umino's presence at the place of event was merely noticed. The fact of carnal abuse wasn't even mentioned (It has been told but not written down). Kakashi was about to immediately accede Orochimaru's position which meant the promotion.

None of those things was currently on his mind. He could hardly even go through all those formalities with his mind focused on just one thing – the image of Major Umino with his wet hair scattered around his tanned face and his huge brown eyes full of… everything. He still couldn't believe that he had just went in there, to the General's office, and forced his entry. He didn't even think about the consequences or possible course of action. He just had to go there and see Iruka. He didn't really think of saving him from potential oppression. He just burst into that office to see him and what he saw seemed to be forever imprinted on the back of his eyelids. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the same thing – Iruka's parted lips, spread legs and wet hair…

Disturbing emotions that this image caused were like a slow torture for the German officer. He shouldn't think like that about another male. He definitely shouldn't think such things about the other German soldier! And Iruka wasn't just any soldier! He was a high ranked officer like himself. Iruka was smart and he definitely deserved his high position in the German Army. He wasn't someone to be toyed with.

Kakashi wondered if he was any different from the disgusting snake! It was an awful feeling. Was Kakashi becoming something that he never wanted to be, something that he loathed his whole life? He was one of the first members of Hitlerjugend and he was raised by his father knowing what is right and what is completely unacceptable. When he was older he realized how messed up everything really was and that most of people actually do bad things everyday, but it didn't change the fact that HE was going to be different from others. He wanted to be strong and perfect.

To be strong he needed to have no distractions and no weaknesses. Feelings were nothing more than a weakness and distraction. He should be drained of all emotions and feelings. For his 13th birthday his father gave him a dog. The animal became Kakashi's best friend. Three years later his father gave him a gun and told him that he needs to kill the dog to prove that he's a man. Kakashi cried but did as he was told. The gun was his birthday present. After that he had no emotions and no feelings.

He was strong. His father had committed a suicide two months later. He feet guilty of something and couldn't stand that. His father was weak but Kakashi hoped he wouldn't make the same mistake.

He was strong… until now.

Normally in a situation like that Orochimaru would be dead before he even touched his gun. Kakashi was faster than him, much faster! But his mind was filled with the images of a tanned skin and wet hair and that was all that his mind was able to comprehend at that moment. He could die there distracted like that! It was a miracle that everything went as smoothly as it did. There were dozens of things that could go wrong and bring death upon Iruka or him. He had this feeling when he looked into Iruka's eyes for the first time - the feeling of unavoidable end. He should have never see this man again… and ever at all.

Kakashi knew that the image of molested and wet Iruka won't let him fall asleep so he decided to take some sleeping pills.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh man, this is so troublesome... I didn't know what to do when the General had taken you with him. When I saw Hatake I thought that if I suggest that his boss could get himself into some troubles than maybe he would try to stop him from attacking you. And that's exactly what he did, but I never thought that he would act so… drastic."

Shikamaru was still shaking. He felt guilty for leaving Iruka with the pervert and now when everything was alright and the stress was slowly leaving him he was somehow on the verge of tears. He needed a cigarette.

"I'm so sorry, Iruka… I'm sorry."

Iruka wasn't actually paying attention. He was still trying to calm down. He wanted to take a shower. He needed to clean himself from the bad memories. He was still scared and outraged. How could anyone treat him like that? What was Orochimaru thinking? How dare he kiss Iruka on the lips? Why did he start shooting? Had he lost his mind? What would happen if Kakashi didn't come? Would he dare to rape Iruka? And why did he shoot at Kakashi? How could he? How dare he? And why did Kakashi help him? Why did he risk his position and even his life for the sake of someone he hardly knew and didn't even like? It was confusing… But it didn't really matter. For Iruka the only thing that counted was the fact that Kakashi had saved him.

"He saved me…"

Shikamaru looked at his friend. "Yes, he did. I guess I should thank him… even if he did that just to get this promotion."

"What promotion?" Iruka was confused.

"I already told you, Kakashi is going to replace Orochimaru…"

Iruka didn't know why but it hurt. Kakashi used him and his uncomfortable situation for his advantage! Iruka was angry and disappointed and he wanted to cry.

xxx xxx xxx

There was no Orochimaru this time. There was only him and Iruka – wet and tempting, sitting on a bed. Kakashi put his white hand into Iruka's dark messy hair. It was wet but still soft and silky and it smelled of rain. Kakashi leaned closer and put his knee between Iruka's legs. Iruka gave a start of surprise but Kakashi only smiled. He pushed the smaller man onto the bed and looked down on him. He could feel his growing erection. He rubbed it through the material of his breeches. It felt good. Iruka was looking at him with wide eyes and parted lips. Kakashi knew what would feel even better. He unbuttoned his trousers. Hungry brown eyes were devouring the view in front of them.

Suddenly Kakashi was on top of Iruka and they were naked. Their erections were rubbing against each other slowly and swiftly. It felt so fucking great. Kakashi moved his hips faster. Iruka was protesting and trying to push Kakashi off of him. Kakashi held his arms and hid his face in the crook of Iruka's neck. The smell of tanned wet skin was overwhelming. Kakashi let go of Iruka's arms and put his hands down to spread Iruka's thighs. The other man was still weakly struggling but Kakashi was stronger and easily forced the legs apart. He could feel the sweat covering Iruka's whole body as he slid his right hand along the tanned thigh from Iruka's knee straight to the crevice between his buttocks…

It was pitiful… to have a wet dream and come before anything actually happened. Those pills that he had taken were useless. They put him to sleep but those dreams were waking him every ten minutes. How was it even possible to dream so many dreams in just one hour? It's been four days since he found Iruka with Orochimaru and he was still waking to this dream few times every night. Fuck the sleeping pills. He needed to do something about that or he would die from exhaustion.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

It was another rainy morning. Iruka entered his office with a mug of hot coffee in his hand. He was tired. He couldn't sleep or even relax. He was constantly irritated and he couldn't concentrate on his work.

"Hey, Iruka, would you like to have lunch with me?"

"No, Shika, thank you, but I'm not hungry."

Oh, and he couldn't eat too! It was hopeless. He took the stack of envelopes from his desk and started to look through the mail. Among the many telegrams and letters he found a single white envelope with his name on it. Inside was a ticket. Iruka wasn't at the theatre since the last November when the main Opera House had been destroyed. This play was going to be performed in The Theater des Westens. He would love to go… Iruka looked at the calendar on the wall.

"…It's today…"

He looked at the seat number. It was number two, so he would seat between two people and he would have no idea which one of them had sent him a ticket. Should he go or just throw it away? What if it was one of those women that pursued him every day? It was possible, but it could also be some tricky way to meet one of his contacts… But then Shika would know about it and he would surely tell Iruka… It was confusing. After battling with his thoughts for several hours he decided that it was better to show up and check than not to.

Oh, how he hated this rich crowd, those fat women dressed in furs and fat men with their fat wallets filled with money gained from this awful war. He was glad that shaking hands had been replaced by this ridiculous roman salute. Thanks to that he didn't have to touch their hands washed with a soap made of some poor Jewish people.

Iruka heard someone elaborating on why it would be great if the war lasted for two more years. Oh how he would love to see them all in the frontline, surrounded by gunshots, explosions, death, blood, dirt, pain, hunger and all that madness and THEN listen to their opinion on the subject. But meantime he would smile and make small talks about music, opera, politic and other pointless things. He personally knew most of the elite citizens of Berlin and he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid meeting some of them at the theater. He spotted mayor Steeg and his wife accompanied by his two friends, both with their daughters that Iruka would rather not see ever again. He had met them at the celebration of Hitler's birthday few months ago and still couldn't repress bad memories.

There was still a lot of time to the spectacle. Iruka wanted to take his seat and wait there peacefully for anything that was about to happen but some people still managed to stop him in the hall and force him into some pointless and unnerving conversations. Maybe he shouldn't have come here. He was just wasting time in this place and he could already feel an upcoming headache.

When he had finally reached his seat he wasn't surprised to find both neighboring seats still unoccupied. He sat down and waited patiently for anything interesting to happen. He wondered if his contact would appear before the spectacle or in the middle of it. He closed his eyes enjoying the sound of instruments being tuned. He loved opera and he had been very pleasantly surprised seeing the ticket in his mail. He was going to enjoy the show… until someone said:

"Umino… It's interesting to see you here. Are you stalking me even in my free time when I simply try to spend some time with my FIANCE!"

Iruka looked up expecting to see a cold one-eyed glare that never failed to bring a shiver down his spine. He was surprised to see an amused look on the other man's face (or more like in his single visible eye). He stood up stiffly and raised his right hand murmuring "Heil Hitler…"

He would be polite and he would ignore everything that this man did to piss him off. He wouldn't let this asshole to spoil his evening. He was going to enjoy the spectacle! And he was also going to completely ignore the fact that Kakashi had just called this… this… woman at his side his fiancé. Iruka's hands were shaking. Why was he so nervous?

Kakashi slowly looked around and then pointedly at the empty seat beside Iruka.

"And what happened to your company, Major? She changed her mind?"

Iruka gritted his teeth. It was hard to stay calm with this man around. To say that he was angry would be an understatement.

"Gertrude, please meet Major Iruka Umino. Major, this is Gertrude Klauser, general's Fromm private secretary."

For some reason Kakashi just couldn't call her his fiancé again. They've met at this huge celebration of Hitler's birthday few months ago and since then this woman had been constantly pursuing him. He tried to ignore her advances but she never gave up, and often talked about them like they were a couple. When Kakashi had finally decided that he just had to see Iruka and came up with this whole 'opera meeting' plan he knew he couldn't go to the Opera alone. He didn't want to be seen alone with Iruka. He needed a woman to accompany him and Fromm's secretary seemed to be a perfect choice since everyone thought that they're dating anyway but… Somehow, seeing her irritatingly happy face at the moment he already wished he would invite anyone else.

"I'm pleased to meet you, miss Klauser."

Iruka felt a cold sweat on his forehead seeing this woman's icy look. She sneaked her arms possessively around Kakashi's elbow and tried to pull him away.

"Kakashi, let's go already!" It was HER night. She finally managed to go out with her love and she wasn't going to share with anyone! Especially not with some soldier! They had him at the Head Quarters all day!

To Iruka's frustration Kakashi didn't move an inch.

"But our seats are right here…"

The woman frowned and didn't move for a moment. She fixed Iruka with another glare and then looked at Kakashi again. He gestured the seat beside Iruka, the one further from the passageway. She moved quickly and 'accidently' stepping on Iruka's feet with her high heels she took a seat right next to Iruka muttering some insincere apology. For a moment there Kakashi looked really lost to the point that it would probably make Iruka smile if he wasn't so angry, frustrated and depressed at the moment.

"Gertrude, I'm afraid I can't let you seat right next to THIS man. I don't want him to use you for his dirty ways to mess with me. Move to the next seat!"

Kakashi's tone was sharp and the woman knew that there was no place for arguing. She stood up and moved to the next chair. Kakashi took the vacant seat between hers and Iruka's and tried not to fidget. The lights went off a second later and the show begun.

Even with the loud music filling the heavy darkness Iruka could hear, or maybe feel, Kakashi's breathing. His presence right beside Iruka was impossible to ignore. It was so overwhelming that Iruka couldn't think about anything else. There was no scene, no actors and no music, only him and the other man in the darkness.

So far, so good, Kakashi was definitely satisfied. For a moment there he was about to lose his composure but he had actually surprised himself! When Gertruda sat beside Iruka his blood boiled. He was fighting the urge to grab the woman and shake her. What was she thinking? Did she find Iruka attractive? No, he wasn't her type and she was clearly showing her dislike toward the tanned man. Then what was her point? It didn't matter. Kakashi managed to fix the situation and he was finally sitting beside Iruka. When he was buying those tickets few days earlier he was wondering why was he going to such an extend to see Umino? What was he hoping to achieve? All those questions evaporated instantly from his mind the moment he saw the brunette. Iruka was sitting alone in his seat with his eyes closed and he was listening to the sounds of the tuned instruments. He seemed to really enjoy his time and Kakashi felt his lips forming a slight smile at the thought that he had actually chosen something to Umino's liking.

He felt the urge to turn his head a bit to look at Iruka's face but he knew that the younger man would notice. He didn't want to be caught staring. He would never live it down if Iruka realized what's on his mind.

Something tugged on Kakashi's sleeve and he hesitantly turned toward the woman sitting next to him. He was a bit surprised to see her. He had already managed to completely forget that she was there at all. He leaned to the side to hear her and she used this opportunity to grab his neck and pull him even closer. Her lips were brushing his ear as she whispered her pointless pleads.

"Darling, I'm bored, let's get out for a few minutes, please."

"No way!" Kakashi couldn't believe it. It was an opera, not a movie!

In the corner of his eye Iruka saw Kakashi leaning toward his… fiancé. Of course they weren't able to behave even in the place like this! They were disturbing his perception of the show! They had no decency, no respect for art or… anything! It was outrageous and disgusting! Iruka was infuriated! He had enough. No one came to give him any secret messages and with a chief of Gestapo sitting next to him it was unlikely that the messenger would try to approach him. He would love to stay and enjoy the spectacle but in this circumstances he just couldn't! Should he leave right away? No, it would be rude. He would have to wait until the interlude. He needed to get out of there…

Kakashi could somehow feel Iruka's discomfort. For a moment he was afraid that the Major would flee but he didn't. Of course he didn't. He was too polite to do something like that. Kakashi wondered why Iruka even cared. When Kakashi had called Gertrude his fiancé he sought for any sign of jealousy in his brown eyes. He still wasn't sure if he had found any or was it just his wishful thinking. Damn, this man would be the death of him… He was like a disease, a deadly virus that infected Kakashi's thoughts since their first meeting. What should he do with it? The most logical choice would be to get rid of the source…

Kakashi moved slightly pretending that he was just trying to find some more comfortable position and turned his head a bit so he could see Iruka in the corner of his eye. His breath hitched. In the darkness of the opera building all he could see was a pair of shiny ambers that were Iruka's eyes. Kakashi's body moved forward and his hand gripped the armrest between him and the Abwehr's Major. Iruka looked him in the eye and the time stopped just like the other day in the Abwehr's HQ. But this time the visions from his dreams assaulted his mind. He really was sick. Iruka was a virus. He needed to kill him before he would become a victim. He would squeeze this long fragile neck and watch life leaving this sinful body.

He wondered if Iruka was reading his intentions from his eye. They had a connection so he was pretty sure that Iruka could read him like an open book. If that was the case then he knew! Iruka knew that Kakashi was obsessing over him. He knew that he wanted to rape him. He knew that Kakashi wanted to kill him! What now? There was no putting this matter aside anymore. It was now or never. He needed to get rid of the solemn reason of all of his problems. If there was no Iruka he would be at peace, he would be strong and he could finally sleep and eat…

He would do it tonight.

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

**KiwuLove **- THANK YOU! This one's for you! **ActuallyNevis, Stefanatic, Jenny-Poloni777 -** Huge thanks for reading and reviewing!

**AN: I changed the 4th chapter **! because... I didn't like it and I couldn't pick it up from there... so...

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The lights blinded them both. Neither of the two was prepared for the end of the first act to come so soon. Iruka rubbed his face with his hands.

"Excuse me…"

The brunette apologized and stood up. This was it. Kakashi knew that Iruka wasn't going to come back. He would leave the opera building and Kakashi would have to deal with his disease for one more night. He couldn't let this happen. He ignored his companion's questions and simply left. He followed Iruka to the restroom.

He was standing over the urinal with his back to the door and to Kakashi. His head was bowed down and his left hand was resting on the wall in front of him. Kakashi felt his whole body tense. He felt suddenly intimidated by the smaller man in front of him. He went after him so sure of himself, so determined to bother the chief of the Abwehr. When Iruka simply stood up and left Kakashi almost pulled him back into his seat. He wanted to punch him for being so rude. How could he just leave? Kakashi invited him here! Even if Iruka didn't know that, it was still unnerving! How could he? He was supposed to sit there and let Kakashi tease him.

"Are you running away from me, Major?"

Iruka looked over his shoulder. Just great. Why was this asshole here? Was he going to hurt Iruka in some way? What was he up to? All of a sudden Iruka became very aware of the fact that he had his penis out. He quickly finished and buttoned his pants.

"General Hatake… I wasn't aware that I had reasons to run away from you. I merely had to use the restroom."

Iruka moved to the sink. Kakashi couldn't take his eyes away from his hands as Iruka first washed and then dried them. He had an ink stain on his index finger and for some unfathomable reason Kakashi found it so endearing that his heart almost stopped. It made him want to smile.

"Were you following me, General?"

Kakashi wanted to slap himself.

"Of course not, Major. I was going to use the bathroom myself."

To confirm his own words Kakashi moved to the urinal, unconsciously choosing the same that Iruka had used just a minute earlier. He felt something twist in the lower part of his belly. He couldn't wait to bare his manhood in front of Iruka even though he knew Iruka wouldn't see it anyway. It was strangely exciting. But in the corner of his eye he could see Iruka putting the towel back to its place. He was going to leave…

"So, Major, who was supposed to be your partner for the night?"

Iruka was just turning to the door attempting to leave as fast as he could. He shouldn't have come here. Why didn't he leave the Theater right away when he still had a chance. Now this bastard will probably try to stop him just to spoil his evening.

"No one, General. I was here by myself."

"Oh really? What about that empty seat right beside yours?"

"I have no idea who's place is that. As I already said, I'm here by myself. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"How do you like the play?"

"Actually, even though I'm not overly fond of 'leichte Muse' I must say that I find some of Lortzing's works enjoyable, especially after the hard week of pointless controls at the HQ and an act of physical abuse…"

Kakashi din't want to talk about that.

"Have you seen Christian Dietrich Grabbe's _Don Juan und Faust_, Major?"

Kakashi was now washing his hands standing once again closer to Iruka.

"Yes, General, I've seen it, although I was very young back then and I'm afraid I didn't acknowledge it at the time. I always preferred opera."

"Well, let's hope the Opra will be rebuild soon."

"I wouldn't count on that. That whole place is a mess. I think it would be much wiser to make this place an opera… Although after Ebert's… emigration… it won't be the same anyway…."

That was so weird. He hated this tanned long haired man. He made Kakashi feel weird and think weird thoughts but here they were talking like… friends. Kakashi was supposed to tease him, not befriend him. But it was so easy to talk to Umino… He wouldn't mind if it lasted… His feelings were very conflicting and confusing. It was as nice as irritating… and scary. He felt much more comfortable when they were fighting.

"Carl Ebert is a traitor, Major Umino."

"He decided to leave the country but it doesn't change the fact that he did his work exceptionally well."

"Are you supporting traitors, Major?"

This was not good. Of course Iruka was an agent too long to let anything slip in a simple conversation like that but something about Kakashi made him nervous and kept him constantly on edge. He couldn't think straight around him. (no pun intended)

"I thought we were talking about opera, not politics, General."

Iruka talked back. It pissed Kakashi even more.

"During war everything is a politic, Major!"

Kakashi was getting closer to Iruka. It was like that day in Abwehr HQ. He couldn't stop himself. Iruka was like a magnet. The closer Kakashi was, the stronger was the force that pulled him toward the other man.

"Maybe you are a traitor yourself, Major?"

Kakashi rested his gloved hand on the wall beside Iruka's head trapping him and looked into Iruka's angry eyes. There was no fear in them, just pure fire that made Kakashi's breath hitch. They were like melted chocolate, so exotic, so tempting. And they matched Iruka's skin so perfectly… There was no trace of a stubble on his youthful face. It looked so smooth… and smelled so….

Then the sirens went off. Outside of the toilette people started to scream. It was an air-raid alert. Kakashi run out and saw the crowd moving to the pointed doors to the basement which was a shelter. He needed to get Iruka to the save place! He turned around and saw an empty bathroom. He froze. Where was Iruka? He desperately moved through the crowd ignoring people bumping his shoulders or pushing him out of the way. He didn't care. His eye was scanning every face. His mind seemed to shut down and the only working function of his whole body was looking for Iruka. He didn't ask himself why. He didn't even think that Iruka's death would be something he may actually profit from.

Finally he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. Iruka was on the other side of the hall and he was holding a child. A little blond boy probably got lost in the crowd. The child wasn't moving but Kakashi didn't care. Maybe the kid had fainted or maybe he had been trampled by the crowd. It was irrelevant. Iruka was alright. Kakashi dashed forward and grabbed Iruka's arm. His hold was unnecessarily tight but Iruka didn't say anything. He let the Gestapo officer to drag him God knows where.

They made it to the door right when the first bomb hit the building. Iruka stumbled but Kakashi caught him and dragged into the staircase. They moved down the stairs along with the crowd but another bomb fell and shook the whole place making them and many others stumble to the floor again. Iruka tried to shelter the child in his arms with his own body when some parts of the wall started to fall. Kakashi didn't let it happen and pushed him out of the way of falling debris. Some stupid brick hit his back but it was nothing. He pulled Iruka further down the hall toward the small basement.

It wasn't completely dark. There was one small barely working light bulb hanging from an unsecured power cable and a lot of dirt. And a lot of scared people. Some of them screamed in panic, some of them were hurt, but Kakashi didn't care. The building shook for the third time. Kakashi grabbed the pipe running along the wall and pressed Iruka flush to the wall with his own body preventing his fall or any other movement. Tons of dust and small parts of the bricks and plaster were falling from the walls and the ceiling.

Kakashi closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Iruka. His face was moving lower and lower closer to Iruka's exposed neck. That smell was intoxicating, something like almonds and cinnamon and…sun… At that short moment with the bombs exploding all around, not knowing if he will see another day, Kakashi could only think about that smell and wonder how something that smells so great would taste. He wanted to lick the back of Iruka's neck and sink his teeth in this deliciously looking skin. He wanted to trap this alluring creature with his own mouth and arms. Keep him locked… marked… trapped…

Finally after few minutes (that could be hours for Kakashi, he didn't care), the alarm finally stopped and the dust declined. For a moment no one dared to speak and Kakashi wanted it to stay that way. He wanted this moment to last longer. He didn't want it to end just yet but the child in Iruka's arms started to squirm and mumble something. Iruka answered with a soft calming voice and surprisingly the kid didn't start to cry.

Kakashi moved away with a sheer horror realized he was hard. Did Iruka notice?

"Kakashi! Darling!" Miss Klauser was forcing her way through the crowd to reach Kakashi. Iruka looked up. Kakashi had shielded him with his own body... He wanted to thank him but somehow... Gertrude's appearance made him feel sick. He didn't want to be there anymore.

"Thank you for your assistance in saving a child, General. It was very generous of you to shield it like you did. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Iruka took the child and left not saying anything else, not looking back he didn't see that Kakashi's eyes stayed on him until he disappeared from view.

...

Shika was quiet. He was always quiet but this time Kurenai just knew that something was wrong. She was his sister after all. She always knew this kind stuff….

"What's wrong, brother?"

She put the tray with a tea pot and cookies on the small coffee table and finally sat down in a comfortable armchair. For a moment Shikamaru's half opened eyes focused on her swollen belly. Normally he would have a serene look on his face and a small smile on his lips while thinking about his soon to be born nephew. He wasn't smiling now… His eyes thinned and looked weird. Kurenai didn't like it one bit.

"Shika…. You're scaring me…"

Shikamaru silently turned his face toward the window. It was a sunny day and white clouds were moving slowly across the blue sky."I want to take you away from here, sis… Both of you."

"What's wrong, Shika?!"

"Do you really even have to ask? Thousands of innocent people is being tortured and slaughtered just because 'someone' didn't like their hair color or religion… They cut people into pieces just to see what's inside or torture them just to check what hurts the most or what a human body can stand. For science it results in an unimaginable amount of useful date but for humanity it's… It's unforgivable. This price is simply too high."

"Shika…"

"Do you know what is really important, Kurenai? What is more important than the Ruler, than the country…"

"What? I hate it when you speak to me like that, Shika. It's like those things Asuma sometimes murmurs. I don't understand any of this…"

"I don't want my nephew to grow up in a place like this. I want you and Asuma and my little nephew to live in peace, to have normal life."

"What are you saying?"

"I know Asuma thinks the same. Tell him that… I've got something… Tell him to be ready."

WWIIWWIIWWIIWWII

When adrenaline rush died down and Kakashi started to think with his head again he close to having a panic attack. He should have killed that man… What in all hell possessed him to do… something like that, to follow him to the restroom, talk to him, save him and... getting SO close! At first he was angry at Major Umino and planned how to arrange his death after all, as soon as possible. Then it all turned into an unbearable self loathing… He was tempted to once again drink his anxiety away but he was too afraid. He didn't trust himself enough. He knew he would do something stupid. He would probably go to kill Iruka and ended up molesting him… He couldn't risk that.

He needed to calm down and think. What should he do now? By now Iruka could tell somebody… Killing him at this point could be risky. First he would have to find out what did Umino do. Did he even notice Kakashi's arousal? Did he tell anyone? What if he did? There was a chance that no one would believe him, especially after the Orochimaru case. But what if they did… Kakashi half expected to see the militia walking through his door any minute. Umino was liked by important people while Kakashi was feared. What would work better?

Days passed and the militia never came for him. After some time he stopped worrying about that and had practically forgotten about the whole thing. But he did not forget about Major Umino. He couldn't if though he tried. He could feel shivers of pleasure course through his body just thinking of his name. Of course it was much better when he let himself think about other things too, like Iruka's brown eyes, caramel skin and his hair… And the perspective of having a man underneath him…. Not some weak woman but a MAN! And a strong one at that… It made him feel powerful. What could be better than dominating your rival…? It was a pleasure in itself to just simply overpower the other man but to have him completely at your mercy…. Maybe even writhing in pleasure… pleading… begging… It was almost too much to bare. It was driving him crazy…

And then there was always this thought that didn't let him sleep at night. That thought was also the only reason why he couldn't make himself to kill Iruka. The thought about Iruka's reaction to what happened in that basement. If he felt Kakashi then why didn't he push him away? Could it be that he liked it…?

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is KiwuLove! Thanks for the review!**

**CHAPTER 6**

It would be an exaggeration to say that Iruka became overzealous when the chance to go to the Gestapo HQ on Prince Albert Street occurred but certainly he did not avoid going there anymore. It stopped raining but the puddles of dirty water still lingered on the streets and sidewalks. Iruka walked carefully stepping around each and every single one. He would loath to dirty his boots.

Kakashi avoided meeting Iruka and managed to do it for over the whole week already! He hoped it would make him stop thinking about the man but it didn't. Of course he still had Iruka's picture on his wall to look at…

"Kakashi!" Azuma entered without knocking… but Kakashi didn't care. HE didn't care about anything recently. Since he had met Iruka his life became hopeless.

"Kakashi! Are you coming?" Mumbled the pilot over the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Where?" He didn't want to go anywhere. He wanted to sit in his office and stare at his darts target. He didn't throw a dagger at the picture for over a week…

"To the meeting! It has started already. They sent me to fetch you."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Don't forget that you're the chief now. They can't start without you! Come on."

Kakashi dragged his feet off of the desk and followed Asuma outside.

"Why are we going that way?"

"It's in the big hall today. We have some gests. Didn't you read the debriefing?"

Kakashi shrugged and pushed the door open. All heads turned to look at him but he didn't spare a glance at anyone. He walked slowly (lazily even) to the head of the ridiculously long table.

"Hello everyone! Who wants to start today?"

Few hands went up. Kakashi let to speak the man who was the closest. When he finished talking others commented and the discussion began. Kakashi didn't really pay attention until he heard the very familiar voice. It was like a punch in the guts. His breath hitched and his heart fluttered. He coughed to get rid of the weird feeling but some annoying motions in his insides remained. Fuck, what was that? Why was that voice even that familiar? He heard him talking only few times and always very briefly… so why? This voice was like an alarm clock for his senses.

He looked up and felt sweat forming n his forehead. Iruka was there, three chairs away from his own. He was talking to someone and must have been very convincing because almost everyone nodded and agreed with his opinion. When he spoke not only his lips moved but also this intriguing scar on his face. Kakashi admired his perfect profile with perfectly straight nose taking advantage of the fact that Iruka was talking to someone else not paying attention to him.

And then everyone along with Iruka of course turned their heads and looked expectantly at Kakashi. His single blue eye met the pair of chocolate brown and he felt like he swallowed a grenade. Iruka was glaring at him, challenging to say he disagreed. What now? He would love to oppose Iruka just because, just to rile him up a bit and catch that glint in his eyes, just to get his attention…. But how if he had not listened to what they were talking about?

"I agree with Major Umino. What's next?"

He could still feel Iruka's surprised eyes on himself. He couldn't help but look back and smirk. That was a mistake. Iruka's face instantly turned red and now he couldn't take his eyes of the other man. Iruka was holding a fountain pen in his right hand and it was touching his lower lip.

"General!" That helped Kakashi to snap out of it. He turned toward the voice.

"Yes, Asuma?"

"….Are you alright?" There was so much genuine concern in Asuma's voice that Kakashi wondered how weird was he actually acting. He needed to stop. No more looking at the Abwehr's Major no matter what!

"Of course. Please continue."

"You still didn't answer Cpt. Aburame's question." Aburame was there?

"Sorry, Cpt. Aburame, could you repeat?"

It went a bit better from there. Kakashi did his best to listen and answer the questions but to make any real decisions was beyond him. Iruka was right there just few feet away from him AND all the top heads of the SS were with them in the same room. Every look, every smile would be seen, calculated analyzed. Those people were dangerous… But Kakashi couldn't help it. His eyes constantly travelled to the younger man.

It's true that Iruka wanted to be there. He planned it. He went there to see Kakashi, knowing exactly what he was getting himself into. But now he was cursing himself in his head for his own stupidity. He could force Shika to come here in his place, but no! He took every chance he got to visit the HQ. He acted like a total brat. This uncontrolled blush could compromise him, not as a spy but… a lot worse… He spent the whole last week thinking about what had happened at the Theatre, about General's strong arms around him, about his tall figure right behind him, pressed to him, about his hot breath on the back of Iruka's neck… The General helped Iruka… again… Maybe even saved his life one more time….? This impossibly handsome and incredibly dangerous man went out of his way to help Iruka. He endangered himself to shield Iruka with his own body from the falling debris! Of course it was also very probable that he did that only to protect the child but still… Iruka was tempted to test it. What was that? They were rivals but still… it wasn't all that there was… At least for Iruka.

Or maybe something has changed and they were not fighting anymore? Kakashi was a bit mean to him in the Theatre but then he helped Iruka and just now he simply agreed with Iruka's opinion. He could easily stop Iruka even though others supported him. The final decision was his and Iruka was pretty sure that Kakashi would block his every idea. Surprisingly he didn't. He looked nervous and distracted. Even Cpt. Asuma seemed worried about him. Maybe he just didn't feel well… Was he alright?... And why the hell was Iruka worried about that… bastard?

Colonel Morino spread some maps and plans all over the table and they started planning. That was the real reason why Iruka was supposed to be there. Of course Shika would do as good or even better in his place, but… He looked at the map carefully remembering and analyzing every detail. He would have the complete report of that on his desk in two hours but still it was important for him to see and partake in the planning. If only the General won't block his suggestions…

They all stood up and leaned over the table. Iruka's eyes traveled to the area covered in blue puddles of Polish lakes and even though he tried to stop himself he still looked at the big red spot – Wolfsschanze, Wolf's Lair was Hitler's first Eastern Front military headquarters, one of several Führer Headquarters located in various parts of Europe. The complex was built for Operation Barbarossa and was located in the middle of beautiful Masurian woods far from any major roads… If only Shika was right, then… Right there in that bunker…

Something very softly brushed over Iruka exposed backside and pulled him out of this thoughts. It was just a brush of some jacket but it was obvious that the person was going to stand behind Iruka and look over his shoulder. The Major frowned and turned his head to tell the rude person off but words died on his lips and his cheeks covered with blush. It was the General. He ignored Iruka's looks completely and leaned over the table supporting himself on the surface with one hand. His body was constantly rubbing all over Iruka's right side. He should move… He knew he should and he would, just… for a moment… He needed to gather his thoughts…. He... needed to… to… breath! Gods, he forgot to breath.

Kakashi was talking and then suddenly he raised his left arm, his face clearly showing how uncomfortable it was for him to lean over the Major, and then he simply rested his arm on Iruka's back.

"Sorry, Major… You don't mind, do you?"

Iruka was stunned. Of course he DID mind! But the General didn't seem to force practically any pressure on Iruka… His arm was there, but he wasn't supporting himself on the smaller man. It wasn't an undermining gesture. It seemed rather… friendly. His hand was at first just hanging over Iruka's shoulder but at some point Kakashi's hand grabbed it casually… close to Iruka's neck.

Iruka shuddered and felt the goose bumps forming on his whole body. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. His breathing fastened and for a moment he was seriously afraid that he would faint. Was it fear? No, he knew it wasn't… It was some weird anxiety that was drilling into his guts almost painfully…

It was playing with fire and Kakashi knew that. Also, the fire were not those other soldiers gathered in the room. None of them would dare to speak up even if he decided to kill the Major… or... whatever. The fire was Iruka himself. Kakashi knew what the other man thought about him. He hated Kakashi for their unfortunate first meeting and for all those inspections and other stuff… He probably really wanted to punch Kakashi right at the moment, and didn't only because of the other people in the room. But it was so SO tempting to tease him.. to get closer even if just to make him uncomfortable, to watch him squirm and sulk. Iruka wasn't good with controlling his temper. Kakashi learned that during their first meeting! If Kakashi pisses him off now Iruka will surely pay him back. There was no doubt about that. And Kakashi kind of hoped for that. It was fun to play that game with the other officer. It was exciting to never know what Iruka would come up with…. It was fun to wait for his move knowing that Iruka was thinking about him, trying to outsmart him or beat him….Iruka was fun!

Kakashi looked around and confirmed that every single head was bowed down over the map. Everyone's attention was concentrated on the little dots in the frontline. He looked a Iruka's face. He couldn't see it well from this position but even just knowing it was there was kind of… comforting. Iruka didn't have his hat on. It was lying on the table but Iruka's hair was a bit messed from wearing it. Some stubborn locks escaped the confinement and hanged loosely brushing Iruka's honey colored cheek right beside his small ear and over his forehead. Kakashi held the smile that tried to sneak onto his face. He cast one more look at others. They were still pointing some things or other talking, like there was no world beside that Goddamn map so he turned his face back to Iruka. Major Umino had his eyes focused on one point somewhere on the table but Kakashi could see he wasn't really looking at it. It was a perfect chance for a bit of teasing. One last look at the officers and then…

All Iruka's senses were on alert. He could feel the warmth of the bigger body over his own and strong scent of Kakashi's cologne. He tried not to think about it and keep calm but it was hard. And then he felt a cool air caressing the right side of his face. Unexpected warmth filled him with a new sensation. He blushed and looked to his side meeting Hatake's smirking face. His breath hitched and he realized that the blood rushing through his body started to go downward. What the fuck was that? It was impossible! He couldn't be actually attracted to that man. It couldn't happen! No matter how brave, heroic and handsome the man was… Iruka couldn't… And then Kakashi's thumb touched his neck. Iruka tensed even more afraid to move, to breathe to even be! Shit! If Kakashi caught him at this kind of emotions he would execute Iruka himself, undoubtedly with a great pleasure! What the hell? Was he doing this on purpose? It was time to run.

"Alright gentlemen…"

Iruka straightened up trying to do his best to throw the persistent hand from his shoulder and neck but Kakashi also straightened up and kept the hand in place.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to stay any longer. I'll check the report when I get it and if I have any annotations I'll let you know. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Kakashi's hand tightened its hold on Iruka's neck and stopped his leave.

"Wait major, why don't you stay for a drink? I would really like to bury the hatchet…"

Iruka shuddered. Some weird thoughts of Kakashi burying his 'hatchet' in Iruka assaulted his mind and he really needed to run away right NOW! What was wrong with him…?

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel very well, General. Excuse me…"

Kakashi really didn't want to let go of Iruka just yet… But there was no choice, right? No, there wasn't… His hand slid down Iruka's spine and rested for a moment on the small of his back.

"Alright then, Major… I would loath to make you feel… bad."

"Yea, I'm sure you would…"

The sarcasm clear with his voice made Kakashi wince. Yup, Iruka wasn't very fond of him and his innocent teasing…. Too bad, because Kakashi had no intension of stopping anytime soon.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vicky** - Hola! Tuve que usar el traductor de google para leer su revisión y respuesta! ¡Gracias! tanto! No podía dejarlo sin terminar. Voy a seguir para todos ustedes! Gracias por el comentario! (Is it even understandable?)

**Kekeh - **Thanks for still being there then! I hope you noticed the changes in the storyline (between the 4th and the 5th chapter...) I'm back to this story and I'm going to finish it this time.

**CHAPTER 7**

Shikamaru didn't even want o think what was wrong with Iruka. He had enough of troublesome stuff on his head as it was but… he was worried. His friend acted weird. And he practically didn't eat! Was he sick or worried over something? What was wrong? What was he hiding? Shika needed to know. Whatever it was it could compromise their mission and Shikamaru wouldn't let that happen. He needed to take his nephew away from Germany and no one and nothing could stop him. He needed to force Iruka to have a drink with him. Then he would ask him some questions.

Iruka didn't want to get drunk. He was too vulnerable like that and…. He didn't want to admit t anything weird to Shika. That was the thing that even his friend would probably disapprove. And Iruka knew that Shika would ask… troublesome questions.

Shika was stubborn.

"OK, listen… I'll go to have drinks with you, but only if you do something for me."

"What is it, Iruka?"

"You're friends with Cpt. Azuma, right? He's your sister's husband, isn't he?"

"Yea…" What was that all about now?... troublesome…

"He's friends with General Hatake. I know that this bastard keeps my photograph in his office to play darts… Ask him to take it."

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Iruka? Have you lost your mind?"

"Why? It's just a joke…"

"A joke? I know you were a prankster as a kid but you're not in school anymore! He's a general and the head of Gestapo! You don't make jokes on the person who can squash you like a bug and not even notice!"

"He's not that bad…"

Iruka didn't know that Shikamaru's eyes could become that wide.

"Not that bad, huh? Iruka… I will only say it once because… I don't want to patronize you or anything. You're older and higher in ranks but… PLEASE, don't piss off the General only because you find it mildly amusing. We're here with a purpose, and an important one! And I want to live it through."

"Don't worry, Shika. I know what I'm doing."

…

After the strategy meeting Kakashi brought Iruka the report himself. It was strange, stressing and… exciting. Iruka was suspicious and didn't take his eyes of Kakashi. That man was a devil! He never came to the Abwehr HQ without any ulterior motives. He entered Iruka's office not waiting for invitation, sat shamelessly on top of Iruka's desk and handed him the manila folder.

Iruka didn't make any move to take it from him. He just looked at him challengingly.

"What is that, General?"

"This, Major, is a report from today's strategy meeting."

"Are you trying to eke out working as a courier? Is General's pay that shabby?"

Kakashi chuckled and simply dropped the file onto the desk. If it were anyone else talking to him like that they would be dead already, but he couldn't help but be intrigued with Iruka's blatant show of disrespect.

"No, actually, I was going to have a dinner and brought you this on my way to the restaurant. How about you join me? My treat – just to show you I can afford it."

"Aren't you mistaking me for a woman again, General?"

"I'm sure I'm not, Major. All I want is to… be friends."

"Right…" Iruka didn't believe him and as much as he would love to go, he already promised Shikamaru to go out with him.

"SO, can I pick you up in… let's say two hours?"

"No, general. I already agreed to go out with my friend for drinks, but thank you for your invitation."

"Maybe some other time, then, Major?"

"Maybe…" What was he up to? It slightly scared Iruka that he didn't know what Kakashi wanted from him. And he was SURE that Kakashi DID want something. He wouldn't be here otherwise. Iruka needed to be careful. General's friendly behavior was highly suspicious and surely indicated something bad. Or at least Iruka tried to convince himself that it did because Kakashi's presence so close… sitting in this casual position on his desk… was highly distracting. Iruka leaned back in his chair watched Kakashi from under his long eyelashes. He had no idea how tempting and seductive he was acting. Kakashi licked his lips and unconsciously leaned forward closer to the Major.

The General looked so handsome and powerful. It made Iruka shiver just to look at him. He didn't know what to say, he could only stare.

"So, Major, who's that… friend… you're going out with, if I may know?"

"Always spying on others… Professional bias, or something, General Hatake?"

"I just want to know who to blame."

"Then blame me."

"Just tell me WHO?!" Kakashi's angry tone surprised Iruka. He forgot that this teasing and seemingly friendly chit chat was just a cover for something else… He shouldn't let his guard down!

"Lieutenant Shikamaru Nara from the deciphering squad."

"Ach, yes… Lieut. Nara… As brilliant as lazy… You owe him a lot, Major. He was the reason I heroically saved you from Orochimaru's clutches."

Iruka frowned disgusted by the awful memory and Kakashi almost regretted bringing this up.

"Yes, your heroism benefited you too quite well, but I'm still grateful for your help nevertheless."

Iruka was looking into Kakashi's eye and the poor general couldn't resist the force that was pulling him closer and closer. He supported his upper body on one arm on Iruka's desk crumpling some documents in the process and leaned even more toward the Major.

"I never really had a chance to say it, but… Thank you for saving me… General."

Then Kakashi once again recalled in his head the vision of Iruka with his wet hair loose… lips and eyes opened wide… and his hands started to sweat, heart flutter. And then his hand slid over the documents. Kakashi fell face forward directly at the shocked Iruka. He quickly supported himself on Iruka's chair but his face still managed to burry itself in Iruka's neck for a moment catching a whiff of smell that almost made him dizzy. Iruka also tried to catch him and to help him sit back up. That involved Iruka's hands touching Kakashi's shoulders and arms. They both blushed. The moment was awkward and very, very weird.

"Ok, that was embarrassing… I'm sorry, Major. My hand slipped over the paper."

"It's quite alright." Iruka was still looking at him with a half lid eyes. Kakashi's expression was one he would keep in his memory forever. The dangerous General looked embarrassed, scared and confused. It was impossibly cute. Iruka wanted to touch him.

"You have some ink on your face…"

"Really?" Kakashi was still unnecessarily close. Iruka sat straighter and put his elbows on the desk, getting even closer. There was nothing at all on Kakashi's face but Iruka's right thumb was almost always grimy ink from his fountain pen.

"Yes… on your cheek…" Kakashi quickly rubbed his cheek trying to get rid of the embarrassing proof of his clumsiness and distraction but Iruka stopped his hand with his own.

"Not here." He slowly pulled Kakashi's hand away and replaced it with his own. It was like time had stopped and the world disappeared. There was only Iruka and his fingers gently placed over Kakashi's reddening cheek. Then the tanned thumb started to rub slowly and very gently over Kakashi's cheek. "Here…" – whispered lecherous mouth, mere inches away from General's own. Then, like it was not enough of shocking events Iruka smiled and winked. Kakashi quickly straightened up and stood up from the desk. His body's reactions to the other soldier's closeness were… unforgivable and unacceptable! It was time to leave and cool off.

"Thank you, Major. I'll take my leave now… See you around."

"Goodbye General."

Iruka walked him to the door with his eyes. This was crazy… He needed to stop this… or he would get himself killed…

Kakashi all but run out of the building passing the very surprised Lieut. Nara. Was it just his imagination or was the decipher specialist staring weirdly at his face. Was he that strongly flushed? He jumped out into the street breathing like he ran a marathon. What the fuck? He touched his cheek. It was still burning from the other man's touch. Why did he like it so much…. He couldn't be like that…. so why? It was crazy… He didn't like Iruka that way. He liked women… But he was never really interested in one… never! He needed to calm down and think logically. He was surely just intrigued with the man, because Iruka seemed to be an interesting type. Surely after getting to know him better he would realize how normal and boring the man was and… He would get over it.

If not… he would simply kill Iruka, like he had planned to do earlier.

He walked toward his HQ and met Asuma, who looked like he was just leaving Kakashi's office. He didn't even question his friend about his presence in HIS office. He was so distracted that he didn't even pay attention to the fact that Cpt. Sarutobi was desperately trying to hide some paper in his jacket pocket. Kakasi simply greeted him and tried to get past him but the bearded man stopped him.

"What the fuck did you do to your face, Kakashi?"

"What?"

"What's wrong with you?"

Asuma was looking at him like he grew a second head. What was HIS problem anyway?

"Nothing!"

Kakashi pushed Asuma's hand away and disappeared in his office. With a sure stride he walked up to the wall where the picture of Iruka had been hanging. He liked to do it right after entering the room but…. It wasn't there. It was gone! Iruka's picture was gone! He almost started to scream for alarm when it clicked. Asuma was here… of course… But why would he do something like that? Damn it! He angrily walked up to the small basin with cold water to wash the tiredness and confusion from his handsome face when he saw it. In the mirror above the basin was on his left cheek a huge black question mark seemed to represent his state of mind at the moment…

…What the fuck?

….

They were sitting at the quiet table with their drinks for almost an hour already, but Shikamaru still didn't ask his questions. He was too busy scolding Iruka for painting a question mark on the General's cheek.

"Look, Shika, I'm really sorry, ok? I won't do anything like that again. Really… It was just a joke… And I'm almost sure he will take it like a man…"

"You're playing with fire Iruka, I hope you won't get burned…"

"Don't worry, Shika… He won't shoot me for dirtying his face. It was JUST a joke!"

"Hi guys!" Asuma was approaching their table. "I didn't expect to see you two here."

"Hi, Asuma! Will you join us?" Shikamaru greeted him with a rare smile on his mostly indifferent face.

"Just for a moment. I'm here with Genma, I mean Lieut. Shiranui. Major Umino, I have something for you."

Asuma pulled Iruka's picture from his leather pilot jacket and handed it to confused Iruka.

"Wow! You really did it, Captain! Thank you.. both of you."

Asuma laughed. "It's alright. It was my pleasure. Of course it would be much bigger pleasure if I could see his face, but it was still fun! Why are you guys fighting so much?"

Iruka chuckled. "We're not fighting. It's just… "

Shikamaru interrupted. "He just tries to get himself killed. Asuma, I talked to Kurenai. Something big is coming and when it does…"

„Not here, Shika… GENMA! Come here, join us!"

Asuma was nervously looking around but didn't see anyone but Genma. He hoped no one heard what Shikamaru said.

"Hey guys! Major Umino, what a surprise! Let's drink a bruderschaft, shall we?"

Asuma joined the offer, so they all ordered shots for Asuma, Genma and Iruka to proceed with the ceremony. Asuma was first, then Lieutenant Shiranui. Just as Genma pressed his lips firmly to Iruka's cheek they heard a sound of someone clearing his throat. Iruka moved away from he other man but Genma's hand stayed on his shoulder. They looked at the General Hatake who looked like he was about kill them all. He stood there with his legs apart, holding a horsewhip behind his back in both hands.

"Good evening, Major. Am I interrupting something?"

"General Hatake… No, not at all…"

Iruka flushed and pushed Genma's hand from his shoulder.

"Asuma, I called your wife and she told me you're here… Although I didn't expect to see that I'm missing a party."

"Easy, Kakashi. We met here accidentally! Sit down and drink with us. Why were you looking for me?"

"Something has been missing from my office and I was wondering who would be so bold or stupid to steal from me. Now as I look at the table I think I already know."

He glared at the picture of Iruka still laying in the middle of the table among some glasses and bottles of alcohol. Then he moved his eyes to Iruka.

"I apologize for stealing from you General, but it was out of pure curiosity. I just wanted to see how many holes have you left in my face thus far and I must say I was shocked to see just one…"

"And I'm shocked to see that a person I considered my friend is taking YOUR side in this conflict."

"What conflict, General? I thought we were going to bury the hatchet…"

"Yes…" Kakashi couldn't help but look at Iruka's lips when he spoke and he found it very distracting. "…yes, what I actually meant to say was 'game'… He takes your side in our… little game."

"I'm sure you're wrong General. Asuma merely wanted to do a favor to his wife's brother."

Kakashi looked surprised.

"Right… So you're Kurenai's brother, Lieutenant?"

"Step brother actually, but yes." Shikamaru looked tensed. He didn't want this man around when they were drinking.

"C'mon Kakashi, sit and drink with us, man!" Ganma slapped Kakashi's shoulder but the General glared at him viciously. Somehow the view that met his eyes when he came in made his blood boil.

"Yea, Kakashi, sit down." Asuma tried his best to save the day, but Kakashi didn't stop glaring.

"Don't make us beg, General…" Kakashi's head instantly turned to the voice that made him shiver. Why was Iruka asking him to stay? Could it be that he actually liked to spend time with Kakashi? After some thought Kakashi had to admit that Iruka's pranks were harmless and funny. It was obvious that he meant no harm and only wanted to tease the Gestapo General. It intrigued Kakashi to no end. He really wanted to get to know this man better and that seemed like a perfect opportunity so he smirked and pulled a chair from another table to place it between Iruka and Genma.

"If Major Umino insists so much on my presence I can't deny now, can I?…" He sat down and locked his eye with Iruka's. "But I'm surprised since he ditched me when I invited him out."

"As I said, I've already promised Shika to go out with him, but I think it's a great coincidence. Since we all met here anyway I'm able to kill two birds with one stone." Iruka smiled at Kakashi, who answered with a smile of his own, shocking Asuma and Genma.

"I'd rather you refrained from killing me just yet, Major."

"I can only promise to try, General, since we both know that you tend to get on my nerves quite easily."

Their eyes never strayed from each other. Their behavior as well as everything they said made other occupants of the table tense. They couldn't tell if the two officers were serious or just joking. Were they in the middle of some kind of a fight, under the cover of semi-courteous conversation or maybe they were threatening each other with death right in front of everybody's eyes? It was confusing because whatever it really was it looked almost like some kind of weird flirting and that would be just too much...

"Well, as far as I remember I wasn't the one finger-painting on your face."

"No, of course, you were just the one sending on me seven inspections in two weeks."

"You stole my photo…" Kakashi narrowed his eyes but he wasn't serious in the slightest and he was pretty sure Iruka knew that while others didn't.

"You stole my research." Iruka narrowed his own shiny pools of chocolate.

"They were fake!" Kakashi couldn't wait to point THAT out. Iruka apparently had no idea how strongly it pissed him off back then.

"You still took it without permission. If you had a decency to ask I would've told you!" Now Iruka sounded like a teacher…

"No, you wouldn't." And Kakashi like a petulant child. Iruka just shrugged and nonchalantly took a sip of his drink.

"But you can't prove it." Another point for the Abvehr's Major. Kakashi was losing their battles of wits and strangely he didn't mind. He simply enjoyed being a center of Iruka's attention for a moment.

"Iruka!" Shikamaru's voice was trembling.

"Don't interrupt them, dude. They're brilliant! I've never seen Kakashi cornered before! Thant's the funniest thing I've seen in weeks!"

"Shut up, Genma!" Shika was still not amused.

Asuma simply watched. He knew why Shika was so tense but he also perfectly understood Genma's reaction (and he completely empathized with it!) But it was a very curious thing that Kakashi looked as amused as them or even more. It looked like the General was having fun being rubbished by the Abwehr's chief. What was the Copy Cat up to this time? Asuma would watch and listen carefully until he learned Kakashi's motives.

**TBC - If you have some idea how to name this story then please PM me. It really needs a title!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jenny-Poloni777 - **Yes, I'm back! I want to finish it this time!

**Genoveve** - Thank you for giving it a chance. It was supposed to be very serios but.. I couldn't keep it that way. Thank you for your kind words, reading and reviewing...

**Vicky** - HI! Gracias de nuevo por la revisión. Estoy muy bien, espero que tú también. Es un placer saber de ti. Esta es la parte que viene ...

**CHAPTER 8**

He couldn't tell how he ended up walking Iruka home… It's not that he was that drunk again; he simply couldn't tell. They were talking and drinking, joking and having fun. He sat beside the Abwehr's chief and if he was honest with himself he knew that he was so engrossed in just looking at him that he didn't hear even half of things that others were talking about. It was almost like a dream… Iruka's eyes were shining bright from slight intoxication and some of his hair broke loose tickling his cheeks. His pink lips moved and formed smiles while his alluring charm was taking Kakashi's attention hostage.

And suddenly Kurenai's brother decided to be a prick and told Iruka that they should leave. Asuma was half conscious so Shika had no other choice but be the one to help him to get home to his pregnant wife where he practically lived instead of in the military quarters. So, Shikamaru took Asuma home, Genma stayed to drink some more and Kakashi offered to walk Iruka to his quarters.

They were walking slowly, side by side, under the dim light of the streetlamps, procrastinating as much as they could because neither of the two wanted this evening to end just yet. Their shoulders brushed against each other and Kakashi decided it felt nice; a bit exciting and calming at the same time. And he wanted more. There was no room for doubts and lies at this point. He wanted to be close to Iruka. He wanted to be able to touch him and he was sure he was attracted to him – sexually! As much as he didn't want to accept it, it was still true. More than once he caught himself on wondering how would those pink lips taste. How would they feel against his… or how would it feel to hold Iruka in his arms, trapped… How would it feel to violate the man or to maybe even have him willing underneath him instead? Those thoughts filled his head not leaving any room for logic or reason. There was nothing else.

Dark thoughts clouded his mind. Thoughts of Iruka tied to the bed, covered in sweat… Kakashi shook his head and looked his companion. Iruka was yawing cutely, his scar creasing, almost reaching his closed eyes. General's arm rose and his hand landed on Iruka's shoulder, pulling him closer, seemingly to direct him over some random mailbox.

"Thanks…"

Iruka pretended he didn't notice that Kakashi's hand had stayed on his shoulder… They moved slowly through the empty streets of Berlin basking in each other's closeness. It was after the curfew so they only passed one or two small patrol units, who probably thought that they had drunk a bit too much. But no matter how slow they moved they were still getting closer to their destination. Kakashi's hold on Iruka was tightening with every passing minute. He didn't want to let go… Iruka's left arm was hanging loosely squashed between their bodies. It was uncomfortable but Iruka was afraid to say or do anything fearing that Kakashi would remove his arm from around him. Finally when they turned into some quiet alley he gathered all his courage and snaked his arm over the General's back to his shoulder making it look like he did that just to remove it from between the two of them. It let Kakashi to pull him another inch closer, almost to his chest. He really DIDN'T want to let go. Iruka was warm and smelled so nice. And he fit so perfectly in Kakashi's hold, like he was meant to be in his arms…

But Kakashi wanted more. He wanted to be even closer, but he didn't want Iruka to be angry with him. He needed to make it accidental. He turned his head to look behind his shoulder, pretending he heard something. He did it just to bring his face closer to Iruka's, to brush his hair with his nose…. But Iruka intrigued and curious about what caught Kakashi's attention did the same thing, trying to look over the General's shoulder. When Kakashi was turning his face back his lips met soft and warm obstacle on their way. They both froze. Kakashi's lips were softly touching Iruka's cheek. Iruka prayed that what Kakashi had heard in the dark alley was just a cat or a rat. Kakashi knew he should pull away so he slowly moved his face away, brushing Iruka's nose with his lips in the process. Iruka was still frozen so he wondered briefly if he stepped the line? Did Iruka realize that he did it on purpose? Kakashi would have to kill him in that alley if this was the case. He wondered if Iruka thought along the same lines because the Major finally chuckled nervously and looked around.

"Sorry, Major …"

Then he realized how close they still were, their bodies practically pressed together and very reluctantly pulled away.

"It's alright, but you should save it for AFTER we drink a bruderschaft."

"Yes, we should have done it today…"

"We can do it anytime, General…"

"Tomorrow evening then?"

Iruka chuckled again. Kakashi liked that sound.

"I would love to General, but a 'certain someone' put on my head one hell of a lot of personal files for verification. As dull as it was I've found something that made me think…. I need to go to Penemünde. My train leaves at 9 am…"

"Penemünde? What for? Are you going to shoot some rockets?"

"Heh… No, General, I just need to check something."

"Shit… I mean… um… I had no idea I would cause you so much trouble."

"That sounded suspiciously like an apology or something."

Kakashi laughed.

"No, you must have heard it wrong, because if I apologized to you, it would ruin our … game. Besides I'm sure the sea is great at this time of the year. You should thank me!"

Iruka was laughing too. They looked into each other's eyes searching for answers to questions that neither of them dared to ask.

"So… I guess I should go now, General. Thank you for keeping me company on my way here."

"It was my pleasure, Major. You're not that bad after all…"

"Not THAT bad, huh? I'm glad to hear it. You're not THAT bad either, General. Oh, I almost forgot… please, pass the greetings from me too your fiancé."

That was like a slap on the face or a bucket of cold water. Was that supposed to mean: don't touch me and go to your girl? Or was it just a reminder? Or maybe he just said it because he really meant it…. Never mind. It was now or never.

"She's not my fiancé… I lied."

And there it was. Iruka tried to hide it but he didn't manage. He smiled.

"Of course. Why would Gestapo tell the truth. It probably comes natural for you guys."

"A pot calling the kettle black, Abwehr."

"I never lied to you, General."

"Hmm… I'm flattered."

"Good. You should be. Besides you know that technically we are not Abwehr anymore."

"Abwehr, Amt Mil – it's just a name. You're still CI."

Iruka laughed at that too. True, they were both spies by nature.

"Goodnight, General."

Kakashi sighed. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to…

Iruka slapped his shoulder in a friendly gesture. In a very MANLY and friendly gesture. And just like that all Kakashi's hopes died. It was just a momentary illusion. For a moment there he let himself hope or even believe that Iruka could be jealous of him because of Gertrude… It was stupid. Iruka wasn't like that and Kakashi needed to accept it before he did something… unreasonable.

"Goodnight, Major. Have a safe trip."

At that Iruka looked at him in alert. Was that a threat? He couldn't tell. Kakashi saw doubt and fear in Iruka's gorgeous brown eyes.

"Don't worry, Major. I wouldn't warn you if I meant any harm!"

And he walked away leaving one confused Major in an empty street.

…

It's been three days and Major Umino was still in Penemünde. At first Kakashi was glad. Once again he hoped it would help him to clear his mind from the poisoning thoughts of Iruka but now he knew that nothing could stop it at this point. His mind as well as his body were completely overtaken. He wanted to see Iruka so bad that he couldn't stand it. He couldn't eat or sleep. It was impossible to get even a minute of rest because the tanned face, brown eyes and chocolate hair were plaguing his mind. His thought which were quite harmless before became bolder and his needs increased. Masturbation was not enough anymore. He needed some relief, some outlet or he would lose his mind completely.

He knew there were a lot of German soldiers who preferred to take pretty boys to their beds instead of women. Everybody knew about Oriochimaru's preferences just as everybody knew about Rath. Kakashi knew where he could always find boys who would do anything for few franks. Maybe that was a solution he needed. He would go here and relieve some of the tension caused by the frustrating inability to bed Iruka.

The concept of sodomy wasn't by any means new to Kakashi and he knew that it was purely physical. It was a deviation. Men who needed to bed other men felt lust and were forced to comply. It was not about Iruka. The Major was just the one to awake this deviation in Kakashi and now I was time to deal with it once and for all. Messing with the chief of the Counter Inforamtion chief was too dangerous.

Kakashi was wearing some elegant but civilian clothes. No one would recognize him here anyway but he didn't want to disgrace his uniform with what he was going to do. He knew high ranked officers who visited this bar quite often. It the only reason why it was still there. The Militia has already blew up most of the places like this one.

It was dark and small, kind of dirty, but Kakashi didn't care. He just needed a boy who would drop his pants for him and that's it… right? Ok, it did bother him a bit that it was dirty. He hated dirt… Some fat and ugly man with a foam from beer on his mustache took him to the back. Kakashi looked at the boys desperately trying to find in himself even the slightest sign of interest in any of them. There was nothing. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He couldn't even decide which one of them was actually pretty and which wasn't. All he could tell about each and every one was how much they did not look like Iruka.

It was probably because of all that dirt. It was a turn off for a person like him. He needed to… to go somewhere else maybe…? He scanned the young faces but they were all wrong. One was too plump while some other was too bony or too pale, or too sharp… And the hair… He couldn't even look at blonds but the black hair were not good either… Everything about those boys was wrong… He finally settled for the one that seemed the cleanest and took him upstairs to the room that had been assigned to them.

The room was small and plain but not as dirty as Kakashi thought it would be. The boy was looking at him hungrily with a small smirk.

"It's my lucky day… If you ever want for free just look for me when I'm not here…"

"Shut up!"

He pissed Kakashi off.

"Don't say anything. Just stay quiet!"

The boy nodded, careful not to anger the handsome stranger even more. Kakashi sat on the bed. He wasn't aroused in the slightest. Was it because of the stress? Probably… But since he finally had found some courage to come here, he needed to get something from it, at least a bit of relief. If he does it with a man then maybe Iruka will stop plaguing his thoughts.

"Get on your knees."

The boy smiled again and eagerly sank to his knees between the General's parted legs. Kakashi looked down on him and felt a tingle of disgust. He didn't want to bare himself in front of this scum but did he really have a choice? He needed to learn how to deal with his own desires and that was the only way to do it. He closed his eyes and fell backward onto the bed. The boy knew what to do all too well. He expertly undid his client's trousers and pulled out his impressive but still flaccid manhood. He stroked it slowly waiting for it to show some interest. After a few minutes he started to lick and kiss it lovingly, fondling Kakashi's sack with his hand. When he saw it didn't work he took it into his mouth and sucked. Kakashi was bored and disgusted. He wanted to hit the brat. What the fuck was that? It was awful! He couldn't stand being touched by this… person… any longer. And he certainly had no intention of putting ANY of his body parts into any other parts of this boy's body. No way in hell. His mouth were bad enough already. Kakashi left sick.

He pushed him away, stood up and left.

What was wrong with him now? For the last three days he had practically constant erection and now he couldn't even get it up! How? Why? He ran to his quarters to change back into his uniform. This was such a failure… It was hopeless. But if he couldn't do it then maybe he wasn't like THAT after all…? Maybe 'that' wasn't really what he wanted from Iruka…? At the mere thought about the name the traitor in his pants stirred.

"Fuck!"

It couldn't be happening. It was impossible. He heard a lot about sodomites but he never heard about it to be like that… If you liked men then… you liked men, not just one man! What the fuck was wrong with him?

In the next two days he realized that he was besotted with Iruka.

It was so strong and so… insane that it scared him. It was twice already that he had gone to the station to catch a train in the general direction of Usedom Island. He was ready to look for Iruka but luckily on his first try the trains were stopped because of some technical problems and the second time Asuma stopped him halfway and dragged him back. There were also times he wished Iruka would get killed hoping that then he would be free from this painful obsession. He was so tired of it that he was almost ready to kill either Iruka or himself (or both just to be sure) to make it finally stop. Make it stop...

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**RedOptics7 **- thanks for the title idea! (and for R&R!) It's about time to actually name ths story. I started it over two years ago!

So so far we have title propositions as follows:

1. Twisted Attractions

2. Fire walk with me

**CHAPTER 9**

It was Saturday. For the last few days Kakashi refused to go out with his friends and was acting really weird. He was constantly on edge and at this point Asuma was afraid to talk to him. He considered Kakashi his friend but keeping in mind that he was loyal to the Reich. Sometimes he wondered what Kakashi would do if he realized Asuma's doubts and fears. The pilot was almost sure that the General would arrest him… So he was walking on eggshells around his angry leader wondering what was it all about this time? He only ever saw Kakashi that pissed after his dealings with Iruka, but now the Major was out of town and… And then it clicked. Could it be about Iruka? Asuma knew by now that Kakashi actually respected and even liked the Abwehr's chief. Maybe something bad happened to Iruka? No… That wouldn't make Kakashi like that, would it? It had to be something more, something more serious, more important… But what?

"Kakashi, miss Klauser is waiting for you downstairs."

"I don't have time for this."

Asuma looked at his friend. He wasn't doing anything, he just sat at his desk staring at the empty spot on the wall that used to have a nice picture of a certain tanned soldier on it.

"Alright, I will tell her that you're busy but you know it's about the party."

"What party?" Kakashi still didn't spare him a glance.  
"Fromm's party! It's tonight and you're invited. Besides you agreed to be her partner for the night."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are. You have to. You already promised."

Kakashi snapped at that. "What the hell are you talking about? When did I agree to that?"  
"Kakashi! It was like… about a month ago! You can't set her up now. And Fromm was counting on your presence too. You know that it's better to not piss that man off."

"Fine… I don't care either way."

"So, should I send miss Klauser in? Fromm will be glad to see you two together."

"No, I don't want to see her. But you may tell her that I will pick her up at seven."

Asuma sighed and left.

General Friedrich Fromm was a man of great importance and so being invited to his party was a chance anyone would love to get but Kakashi hated parties. Every time he put on his ceremonial uniform women were swarming around him like a locust. Was it because of the saber?

Gertrude was stuck to his arm like some persistent burr getting on his nerves even more than usually. He tried to get rid of her but then Fromm got him and almost bore him to death with some pointless talk trying to prove to other gathered people that they did not yet lose the war. The number of people frightened by the increasing number of bombarding was growing and it angered Fromm greatly. Kakashi couldn't find it in him to care. He didn't give a fuck what they believed in. He just wanted to go home and maybe get drunk. Asuma pulled him away under a veil of something important expecting Kakashi to be grateful but the man looked completely resigned and depressed.

"Sorry Asuma, I want to go home…"

"You can't leave yet, Kakashi. The Admiral wanted to talk to you. He's been waiting for this opportunity for months!"

"I think I'll just leave…"

"Are you crazy? You can't!"

"I'm leaving Asuma. Nothing will stop me."

But apparently the faith had a funny way of mocking Kakashi lately because right at the moment he longingly looked at the door planning his escape he saw no one other than Major Iruka Umino. He froze in place with his eyes wide trying to figure if it was real or was it just his tormented mind fucking with him again….

Iruka looked very tired and weak. He had his cap under his left arm which was in the sling and there was a bandage over his forehead, with a bit of blood staining its white surface over the right temple. He was hurt... Something had happened to Iruka! Kakashi's heart sank. It just dawned on him sickly worried over the other's man well being he had been. He needed to check on him right now and see if he was alright. He started to force his way through the crowd straight to Iruka, but the Major walked away in another direction with a clear purpose of reaching General Fromm. Halfway through the hall a very tall and handsome young man stopped him in his tracks. The one-armed man with an eye patch over his left eye was not a stranger. Kakashi knew exactly who he was.

"Iruka!"

"Claus!"

Kakashi almost growled. Iruka and Stauffenberg acted awfully familiar with each other! Iruka shook hands with Claus but the man hugged him with a bright smile on his attractive face. Together they moved to General Fromm. Kakashi's blood boiled. Why was Iruka smiling at Stauffenberg? At that… that… traitor!? That man was probably already planning some treason… Iruka should not familiarize himself with people of this kind… Fromm also surprised Kakashi with the way he welcomed Iruka, embracing him and asking kindly about his wounds and…. PROMOTION! Iruka was a Colonel now and he looked great with the new insignia. Kakashi's jaw dropped. Something stuck to his arm again but he shrugged it off ignoring miss Klauser's protests. He moved straight to Colonel Umino.

"Iruka…" He blurted out without thinking.

Iruka turned his face to him and Kakashi couldn't help but stare at the deep blush adoring his cheeks.

"General Hatake… Good evening."

Kakashi Hatake in a ceremonial uniform with a saber and a golden cord over his shoulder was surely a sight to behold.

"What happened to you?"

Iruka wasn't sure if he was able to speak struck by the General's appearance. Luckily his friend Claus did it for him.

"General Hatake! Iruka got hurt in his heroic and might I say a bit stupid action. He was checking the stuff that was supposed to relocate to the Wolfe's Lair and found out that a man who was responsible for protecting our rocket launchers used to work on the French coast where every V1 launcher under his protection had been bombarded right after his relocation. He went to Penemünde to check on him!"

Then Fromm continued the story. "And he turned out to be Russian spy! He confessed everything in the course of hearing so Iruka arrested him!"

Colonel Claus von Stauffenberg interrupted: "And that was STUPID, Iruka! You should take at least two more people for protection!" He squeezed Iruka's forearm before turning back to Kakashi with a worried expression. "That man tried to escape! He shoot at Iruka! He hurt his arm and made him fall of the train, but Iruka still managed to shoot him!"

Fromm patted Iruka's back and chuckled. "Iruka definitely deserved that promotion. How do you feel my boy?"

"I'm fine General. Just a bit tired. Miss Klauser, how do you do?"

Only then Kakashi noticed that the angry woman was once again stuck to his side. She ignored completely Iruka's polite greeting. It angered Kakashi even more. Somehow he really didn't want Iruka to know that he came here with this woman. It was stupid really…. It's not like Iruka could be jealous. Iruka didn't care. He wasn't like that… He couldn't be… He was too perfect…

Kakashi stood as close to the Colonel Umino as he could in this circumstances. Maybe it was risky or unreasonable but he couldn't help it. He was moving closer and closer until his right shoulder was touching Iruka's back. Fromm didn't notice anything but Stauffenberg looked mildly surprised. Iruka was stiff and quiet. It was unbearable how much Kakashi missed him. It was easier to ignore when he didn't see Iruka but when he was standing so close…. It was driving Kakashi crazy. He just needed to be closer, to feel the other man, to be sure he was really there. Iruka's usual sunny smell was overpowered but the nasty stench of antiseptic, bandages and blood but for Kakashi it was still the greatest aroma he could imagine. It was Iruka, right here, touching him with his shoulder. He snaked his hand inconspicuously to Iruka's shoulder.

"So, Iruka…" Kakashi hated the way Stauffeberg was saying Irka's first name. "Is that true that he had a gun turned into a pen?!"

"Um… yes… It was reckless of me to let him keep it. The caliber was very small and so the bullet hard to remove from my shoulder. That's why I spent over four days in the hospital…"

"Was the food as bad as in Munich?""

Iruka's laugh was like music… "No, Claus, it was even worse! Don't complain about Munich. It wasn't all that bad."

"Iruka, they cut off my hand, loose my eye and two fingers!"

Iruka laughed again, making something in Kakashi's stomach flutter. "I though they saved your one eye, one hand and three fingers! Besides you didn't know what to do with the ten of them anyway, remember?"

They all laughed except Kakashi. He squeezed Iruka's shoulder a bit tighter and grumbled:

"Colonel, you must be tired. You should sit down."

"It's quite alright, General. I'm fine." Iruka blushed again. He didn't dare to look at Kakashi. He looked impossibly sexy in this uniform and it was really hard for the younger man to even stand so close to him. It was a success that he still could talk.

"Then maybe you are hungry or thirsty? I'll bring you something good. Would you like a drink?"

Iruka felt hot. Kakashi was acting so… caring and sweet. It made Iruka think about inappropriate things and his blush intensified. The hand on his shoulder burned. Maybe some soft drink was not a bad idea after all.

"Yea, I guess… I'll just go and…"

"NO! You're hurt. Let me… I'll bring you whatever you want." Iruka was stunned and just looked at the General like he was crazy. Gertrude on the other hand was more direct.

"Kakashi! Stop acting so unreasonable. The Colonel is fine but I would love to have some champagne!"

Kakashi didn't even listen to her.

"I insist. I'll bring you your favorite drink. Vermouth with ice if I remember correctly?"

Iruka couldn't believe it. That was just rude. Fromm was about to comment on that too but seeing Kakashi's serious face he simply didn't dare. Kakashi was up to something, that much was obvious. His conflict with Umino was quite famous at this point so if he acted so suspiciously nice, he had to have some serious reasons or ulterior motives.

"Gertrude, don't anger the General any further. Why don't you go and get yourself the champagne yourself. I'm sure General Hatake wants to be updated on Colonel Umino's mission."

Fromm's secretary only huffed and didn't move an inch. Meanwhile Kakashi didn't hear any of it. He just stared at Iruka expectantly waiting for his answer.

"I'll be right back." He simply pushed Gertrude's hands away and walked up to the bar and tables. He took a plate and filled it with best appetizers and food, then he took a glass of vermouth and got back soon with a satisfied smirk gracing his face. Iruka didn't miss the way every head turned when Kakashi walked through the hall. His impeccable look, posture and handsome appearance were impossible to ignore. He was like a walking definition of Übermensch.

"Here, Colonel, Umino." Iruka thanked him politely and simply took it not wanting to cause the scene. Kakashi acted like he was crazy. What was he up to this time?

"Now I think we should let Colonel Umino to get some rest. Please, let me help you to the seats."

Not waiting for permission and even blatantly ignoring Iruka's protest he started to pull the younger man away from the group. Iruka knew that fighting him could only result in something bad and embarrassing. It looked like Kakashi wanted to talk about something. Further threats maybe?

Kakashi sat him down on the loveseat and quickly took the place at his side.

"Ok, General, no one will hear us here. What do you want?"

The older man looked genuinely surprised if not bit offended. "Excuse me? Want? I just want you to sit and get some rest. You must be tired after traveling here from the coast and they didn't want to leave you alone." And he wanted nothing more than to be alone with Iruka. He couldn't wait for him to be back. He didn't just miss Iruka. He longed for him.

"Well… General… I didn't come to the party to be alone, you know?"

The answer was interrupted by Gertrude's arrival. She pointed out that Kakashi's behavior was rude and tried get onto the General's lap to seat. Of course Kakashi didn't let her. He stood up vacating the spot beside Iruka for the persistent woman and settled for kneeling in front of the young Colonel in a pretty unfortunate way.

"Are you proposing, my friend?"

Asuma's laughter rumbled beside them. Both Kakashi and Iruka immediately stood up completely embarrassed.

"This isn't funny, Asuma! I don't find jokes about sodomites amusing!"

The pilot's laughter died instantly. "Sodomites…? I meant that you were proposing to miss Klauser just now… You thought I meant Iruka?"

Iruka laughed nervously. So, that was what Kakashi thought about 'sodomites'…. Of course. Now he really wanted to be as far from the handsome General as possible.

"Excuse me…"

He stepped around them and went looking for his friend Claus. He had a lot of information for him. Of course he couldn't pass it with all those people around but they could at least make an appointment or at least have a friendly talk. Everything just to NOT think about the crazy silver haired Gestapo General.

Just as he joined Stauffenberg some other people surrounded them and talked to Iruka, asking about his latest mission. Among them was the Admiral with his 19 year old daughter who was completely smitten with Iruka. Now after his recent promotion the Admiral was much more approving of her love interest and kept encouraging them to dance. Iruka was courteous, polite and charming. Kakashi couldn't look at it. He couldn't stand it. He wanted to grab the little wench and shake her. And why was Iruka ignoring him? And why did it so fucking hurt?

"Oh, Colonel, look at General Hatake and Miss Klauser. They look wonderful together, don't you think?"

That was not something Iruka wanted to hear, even less say.

"Indeed, they do look lovely."

"I think they will marry soon. They shouldn't wait for the war to end. Love shouldn't wait, don't you think?... Don't you think so, Colonel…?"

This time it was Iruka who didn't listen. He didn't even catch on the girl's intensions. She only mean to suggest that Iruka shouldn't wait and just propose to her already! But Iruka could only see it as the confirmation of the fact that Kakashi was beyond his reach. He would always be nothing more than a distant dream, a dream he shouldn't even dare to think.

Even through all his anger Kakashi still saw the change in Iruka and alerted simply rushed to his side, pushing the girl aside.

"Iruka… I mean… Colonel Umino… You paled, are you alright?"

"Yes, General, I'm fine…"

But Kakashi was already puling him to the balcony explaining that he needed some fresh air. Iruka DIDN'T want fresh air and he sure as hell didn't want to go anywhere with the man who caused him nothing but a pain. Shikamaru was right. He never should get involved with this man in any way. He should just… leave…

"No… I don't want to go anywhere with you….!"

Kakashi's blood boiled. How dare he?! That goddamned brat was turning his life upside down, tormented him day and night, driving him mad, and now he dared to say things like this?! No fucking way!

Iruka was scared. Warm breeze hit his face and he felt the heavy velvet curtains close behind his back. Kakashi dragged him outside with almost bruising hold over his uninjured arm and slammed the balcony door shut behind them with a loud noise. Now no one would dare to follow them for sure.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**KiwuLove, XLightningX, Stefanatic, Vicky** - thank you for reviews!

And **Jenny-Poloni777** - mega thanks for all the titles ideas, but especially for the one that is now the **new title of this story!**

This chappy's kind of long... 5K...

**CHAPTER 10**

Alluring darkness of the night in the balcony was a stark contrast to the brightness of the ball room. It was cozy, nice and… romantic. It was like a different world. It instantly changed Kakashi's earlier fury into something else, something no less dangerous and no less wild… but different. Iruka's eyes shone like two ambers in the moonlight. Fear increased his perspiration and now his smell was more intense, more distinct over the unpleasant scent of infirmary and acrinol. Kakashi couldn't let him go. Or maybe he could, but certainly didn't want to.

"General… please, stop." It was almost a whisper and it sent shivers through Kakashi's body. Gods….how he wanted to embrace this man, to squeeze him in his arms, to hug him, and sink his face in Iruka's shiny chocolate hair… but most of all he wanted to take him away from here, away from everything and everyone! Hide him, lock him up and keep only to himself… The blood rushed in his veins and his heart pounded like a battle drum, faster and faster, pulsing blood almost blurring his vision.

He pushed the shorter man forward and grabbed the railing with his hands on Iruka's both sides, successfully trapping him in his arms. Iruka didn't dare to protest. This man was not only angry and dangerous but also ravishing and pressed to his back. Iruka's body was starting to betray him. Kakashi's lips were less than an inch from his right ear and his arms were around his whole body. There was no chance that the taller man wouldn't feel him tremble pitifully. Hopefully he would mistake it for fear…

Hot breath fanned his ear and Iruka steeled himself for what was to come. Would Kakashi hit him or push him over the banister?

"You don't want to go anywhere with me, Colonel? What makes you think I care what you want?"

Kakashi inhaled deeply the intoxicating smell of the embodiment of sin in his arms. He wanted to press his lips to the exotic dark skin, to lick it, to bite… fuck, he would eat him if he could… But he couldn't really do any of it, could he? He was sweating and panting and there was close to NO chance that the Colonel would miss on that detail. He was forcing his hips to stay away from the tempting behind of the shorter man. Would Iruka believe it was just a saber poking his butt? No, he couldn't risk that… Revealing the nature of his interest would be a catastrophe! But his body didn't give a fuck. It was on fire and at this point Kakashi was ready to burn to death in its flame… and he would take Iruka with him.

"What is your relationship with Stauffenberg?" It was like a hiss, straight to Iruka's small and deliciously looking ear. He needed some, at least remotely reasonable, explanation for what he was doing to Iruka and his irritatingly friendly behavior with Stauffenberg looked just perfect for this purpose. Especially that it was the very reason of Kakashi's initial anger that night.

"What?" Iruka tried to keep calm. How did Kakashi know? Neither of the did anything yet. It was still just some distant plan that Iruka had few information about. How would the General know about something even they didn't? Was he bluffing?

"Stauffenberg is a traitor! What are the two of you up to? Is Fromm in it too?"

"General…! I don't know what you're talking about…" Ok, Kakashi couldn't know and Iruka was sure about that! He was just saw him with Claus, whose reputation was a bit doubtful in some people's eyes and he was hoping that Iruka would slip.

"I saw those looks he was sending you… and the way he smiled. How do you even know him?" Kakashi's lips were brushing softly the shell of Iruka's ear. The Colonel squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breath normally but he couldn't. All the blood from his body was flowing south and he was tempted to brush the front of his pants over the balcony railing but of course, he didn't do it. He was too scared to move. He desperately tried to keep track on what the General was asking. Ach, yes… Claus…

"I… I met him in the hospital in Munich after he got hurt in Africa…" Iruka was hardly able to have a normal conversation. He needed to run away from there. This situation had a potential of being either very dangerous or very embarrassing and Iruka wasn't up for either of the two.

"What were you doing in the hospital?" Kakashi couldn't get rid of the obvious worry from his voice. He couldn't help it. He WAS worried.

"I was hurt too… Just few broken ribs and a shrapnel in my side. I was still just a Captain back then…"

Kakashi wanted to hug him, to hide him in his arms and protect from the rest of the world… and he didn't care if Iruka wanted it or not. He rarely cared what others wanted.

„So you want me to believe you Simple befriended him In hospital by accident?"

"Yes…"

"That man is lunatic blinded by his aristocratic beliefs. All that his simple mind is able to think of is to enslave Poland and rule, sitting on the throne in one of his many castles! Someone should finally put his feet back on the ground and show him his place. I DON'T WANT YOU TO TALK TO HIM EVER AGAIN!"

"….uh… what…?"

Kakashi's anger and poisonous jealousy were empowering his lust. He really didn't want Iruka to talk to Stauffenberg OR ANYONE ELSE for that matter ever again! But what could he do to assure that? He was so desperate! His head fell forward and he rested his forehead on Iruka's shoulder. The younger man smelled so wonderful… And surely tasted wonderful too… Kakashi was frustrated, angry and helpless… He wanted to cry… and bite the slender neck that was so nicely presented to him. It was so tempting to just leave his mark on the other man…. It would be so… bold, crazy and forbidden but at the same time so great, so reassuring and so perfect… With his cheek he could feel the vein on Iruka's neck pulsing faster and faster. Was he really that scared? What was he afraid of? Maybe Kakashi's false accusations were actually true? No… Iruka was too perfect for something like that… He was handsome, attractive, smart and was a brilliant soldier who even doing some mundane reviews managed to find a Russian spy! And on top of all that he smelled so nice… He was so close, not just in Kakashi's arms' reach but almost already IN his arms. Almost… He was so close and so far at the same time. He was… unreachable… Kakashi had no right to touch him… Even though it looked like the easiest thing in the world at the moment… and he wanted it so badly…

The door burst open and a group of people stumbled out of the ball room and into the balcony talking loudly and laughing. Iruka jumped startled and turned around to see who had interrupted… uuum… saved him. Kakashi turned his head but didn't make any move to release Iruka from his entrapment.

"Oh! General Hatake!" They approached the startled pair straight away and tried to engage them into some conversation. Kakashi was only glaring but he did move to stand beside Iruka, of course as close as he could. Iruka talked nervously not really knowing why he was so flustered. Only after some time he noticed that Kakashi's hand was on his back the whole time. At first it only rested pressed firmly to the small of his back but as the time went by and the conversation continued it started to move up and down his back. He was sure Kakashi did that unconsciously but it still felt nice… very nice.. much TOO nice.

Finally Kakashi excused himself and Iruka saying that "the Colonel needs some rest after his mission" and with a slight push he maneuvered Iruka back to the ball room. All eyes were instantly on them. Most of them were hungry but some were worried. Asuma was truly terrified about what Kakashi would do to Iruka after dragging him away so harshly so he was visibly relieved seeing Iruka coming back on his own two feet. Kakashi's arm draped over Iruka in a friendly gesture was also reassuring.

"Asuma, I'm taking Colonel Umino home. He needs a rest."

"What?" Iruka hoped he misheard.

"I'm taking you home. You don't look so well. You should get some rest. Here is too loud and too…"

"Are serious, General? I'm FINE. And I don't need you to get back to my quarters."

Iruka's eyes were looking up straight into Kakashi's only visible eye and the General realized it was impossible to look at Iruka and to listen to him at the same time. His hand moved over Iruka's back. It was supposed to be calming but turned out to be a bad idea. Suddenly VERY angry Gertrude pulled him away from Iruka and draped her arms over his neck.

"Kakashi… You look hotter than Auschwitz furnace."

Iruka felt sick at the inappropriate comparison. That woman was heartless and didn't deserve Kakashi's affection. He wasn't jealous! It was a fact! She was like a snake…

"Dance with me, Kakashi…" She pissed Iruka off.

"No, not now. I need to take Clonel Umino home."

"NO! You don't! I'm not going anywhere! I'm fine! Asuma, tell him…"

Iruka turned his pleading eyes to the bearded man. Asuma looked confused and helpless. What the fuck was wrong with Kakashi? Was he going to kill Iruka on the way and dispose of the body under the darkness of the night?

"Calm down, Kakashi. Iruka's fine. Go and dance with miss Klauser."

"No. He's too pale. He looks like he's about to faint!"

"And I'm sure you pushing and shoving him around will make him feel much better. Leave him alone. You act like some overprotective mother hen. He doesn't need you…."

Whatever Asuma said after this was lost on Kakashi. That last part hurt more than… anything! But why exactly? Because he felt rejected? He wanted to help and Iruka didn't need it…. No, it wasn't that. It hurt really bad… Iruka didn't need him. Nothing seemed wrong with that at first but…. Kakashi had just realized something that DID made it a real catastrophe. It was the fact that Kakashi needed Iruka. Realization was like waking up in the middle of the cold winter night and realizing your duvet is missing and your whole body is chilled to the bone. First you're startled and then so painfully cold that you can't even move.

He needed Iruka. He needed to have him around, preferably very alive, even more preferably – healthy and safe. It wasn't that he simply WANTED Iruka. He seriously NEEDED him to even be able to live. When Iruka was away Kakashi was like a zombie. He couldn't eat or sleep, he couldn't work, he couldn't rest. Now Iruka was back and Kakashi felt like himself again, powerful, demanding, intimidating… He needed Iruka to function but he couldn't have him, because Iruka didn't need him… And without Iruka he felt like a cripple. (He kind of was if you think about his recent 'problem') Will he have to spend the rest of his life like that? Was that what hit him back then when he had met Iruka and thought that he would be his downfall….?

And then Iruka laughed at something Asuma said and the fire spread through Kakashi's body again. He could feel his cheeks warm…. He wanted to take Iruka away from these people, from all those gawking women and curious eyes. His hand circled Iruka's biceps and pulled slightly.

"Come on. I'll take you home."

"Kakashi!" Gertrude was livid. He almost ignored her again but realized that something was wrong. Iruka was frowning at him angrily, and Asuma was looking at Kakashi like he was a lunatic. Fromm glared from his spot not very far away too.

"What?" Even though the question was supposed to be directed at Gertude, Kakashi somehow was still looking at Iruka and in all honesty he really wanted to know why the younger officer was looking at him like that. So the question turned out to be addressed to Iruka after all.

"Nothing, General. It's none of my business but I don't like the way you treat a lady."

Was he really acting that bad? He just wanted to take Iruka home and he never wanted to come here with Gertrude in the first place. She should be glad he even agreed to take her… She was bossy, demanding and calculated. She wanted to be there with Kakashi only because it would look good. Now she was angry only because him ignoring her looked bad! She didn't really care about him just as he didn't really give a fuck about her. And they both knew that! But apparently from the naïve Colonel's point of view it looked like mistreating a lady…

Kakashi looked away from the angry brown orbs to take in his surroundings. Ok, maybe the sweet Iruka wasn't the only one to misinterpret the situation. Even Asuma, who knew the truth looked at him disapprovingly. He often tried to be protective over Kakashi's reputation and had this disgusting habit of always being right, so Kakashi trusted his opinions.

Very hesitantly he turned to face 'the lady'.

"Gertrude… We're leaving. Say good night to your boss and take your coat. I'll drive you home and I'll help Iruka to…"

"I don't need anybody's help to get back to my quarters, General! And I refuse to accept any!" Iruka was blushing furiously. He felt almost like a woman around this intimidating man. It was unnerving and his temper wasn't taking it lightly.

Kakashi watched in fascination the real storm break in Iruka's mesmerizing eyes. The man was trying to stay calm and courteous the whole night but now his patience was wearing thin very quickly. It was like looking at the grenade that is to explode right at your feet. Kakashi's heart sped up. It was kind of crazy and felt a bit suicidal but he just needed to push Iruka's buttons to see the explosion. And he really wanted to be the centre of the storm that was approaching.

"You'll do what I say." He knew how much the younger man detested to be ordered around, especially by Kakashi.

"No, I will NOT!" Iruka's face was getting redder and his hands formed fists at his sides.

"Why don't you stomp your feet for emphasis, Colonel?" Kakashi smirked. He loved to have an upper hand with Iruka.

"Don't piss me off." Iruka actually did stomp his feet. It was close.

"Or what, Colonel?" Then the lightings tore through the amber orbs.

"Or I'll make you regret it!" That was it. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's shoulders and once again pushed him out of the ball room but this time into the relatively empty hall. He didn't need a public for this. Unfortunately Gertrude and Asuma followed.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Hatke?! You are using your rank and your power to undermine other people! I'm sick of your behavior! You may report my insubordination but first you WILL hear what I have to say! You make me sick! You're so selfish and ignorant! I won't tolerate it anymore! I'm a gentlemen and I won't stay silent when a man treats a woman like THAT in front of my very eyes! Being a General doesn't give you the right to act rude! We are at the social gathering, not in the front line or in the general staff! When I say I want to stay, you should respect that and leave me alone! And when lady asks you to dance you should politely accept!"

Kakashi's cheeks were getting hotter with Iruka's every fierce word. He could only hope that others would think it's from embarrassment or anger. Angry Iruka was incredible!

"What kind of a lady asks a gentleman to dance?!" Kakashi narrowed his eyes provoking Iruka even more. That was fun. It made his blood run faster. It made him feel alive!

"The kind you chose as your company for this party. Take responsibility!"

"You're going to teach me how to be a gentleman now, Colonel?"

"Yes, if your father forgot to do that!"

"He didn't. He just killed himself when I was eight!" Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest. Iruka's jaw dropped. Ok, he said something wrong this time. But it was because of anger. Normally he would never…

"I'm sorry, General. I didn't mean to touch hurtful memories, but I've been an orphan almost my whole life too and I still managed to grab the general concept of courtesy and being nice! So stop hiding behind your broken past and ranks and be a man you claim to be!"

Now Kakashi's jaw dropped. Iruka was an orphan too? He should have known, he should have check it! He had Iruka's files on his desk all the time, but apparently he gave too much of his attention to the pictures instead of the written content…

"By bringing miss Klauser to this party you committed yourself to be responsible for her and the time she spends with you, so why don't you stop harassing me show HER some interest?"

Iruka almost winced hearing his own words. He sounded so pitifully jealous that it wasn't even funny! And then he realized that his finger was poking Kakashi's broad chest making his medals jingle funnily. He pulled the hand away and looked back up into Kakashi's eye, Generlal's gaze burning like a napalm. Why, oh WHY Iruka could never control his damn temper?

Kakashi often thought about Iruka when he masturbated, imagining him on his knees or with his pants down, bent over the desk, but that was the first time he really wanted to kiss him. Well, actually not just wanted but needed, and wasn't sure how to stop himself. Those trembling lips throwing insults at everything he is looked irresistibly kissable at the moment and he found himself leaning closer.

Asuma rubbed his forehead. After they all had drinks together few days ago he thought that they made up. Now they were once again in each other's faces. What was wrong with them? They acted so childish. Kakashi teased Iruka on purpose, that much was obvious, but it didn't look like there was any real anguish it. It was … just to rile the Umino up. Like boys pulling on girls' pigtails to get their attention.

He shook his head to get rid of the weird comparison from his mind. It was ridiculous. As ridiculous as Iruka's reaction to Kakashi's prompts. He was asking for it! Someone needed to do something, NOW! Just as the thought passed his mind he saw Kakashi leaning toward Iruka and the Captain was almost sure that any moment now Iruka's fist would be in the General's face.

Kakashi was leaning toward the offending lips. His eyes widened in surprise when something suddenly stopped him, pulling him backwards.

"That's enough, Kakashi."

Asuma's hold on his forearm was strong and firm.

"Iruka is right. Take miss Klauser home. You were leaving, right? Iruka is staying so..."

"I'm not leaving without him, and he is not staying! He looks pale and weak. It's not a time or place to act cool in front of the Admiral's daughter and pretend he's alright. He needs to rest."

Iruka was really tired of all this. He hoped he would have a chance to talk to Stauffenberg a bit about those things Shika was telling him. Iruka needed some confirmation. Where they seriously going to kill Hitler? They all knew that it could be even worse than letting him live. This matter was extremely delicate and the decision required some serious consideration. It couldn't be acted on the spot just like that. There would be consequences. And who would take over? They needed to secure this aspect first. And what if they're attempt failed? Questions and worries were multiplying in Iruka's head and he really needed to talk to Claus at least about some of them because it wasn't as simple as they believed or hoped it would be. But Kakashi was doing everything to ruin this. Why? After what he enquired on the balcony earlier it looked like he had pretty good idea about Stauffenberg's politics but did he really suspect Iruka or was he just being an ass and doing all this just to spite him? Iruka sighed and rubbed his forehead. Kakashi was just another delicate matter and Iruka had no idea how to deal with it.

"Fine, General. I don't know what you want from me but Asuma knows I'm leaving with you so…"

"Don't be silly, Colonel. If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already and you know it. I'm taking you home so you could rest. That's it."

"Fine, good night, Asuma…"

"Good night, Iruka." Asuma's worries faded away. He wasn't wrong before. Kakashi did like Iruka. He didn't even mind Iruka's inappropriate behavior. He took it all with a straight face not minding even the comment about his own father. Normally when someone dared to say anything about Sakumo, Kakashi was livid, but not this time. He wouldn't hurt Iruka. He was probably just using him as a reason to flee the party.

"Good. Let's go then." Kakashi pulled Iruka's arm again.

"Wait! Kakashi! I need to take my coat!"

"Then go and get it and we'll go to fetch a car."

Kakashi pulled Iruka toward the exit not waiting for Gertrude. When the distance between them and her was big enough he leaned to Iruka's cute little ear and whispered.

"I don't want you to talk to those people in public. Stauffenberg is a traitor and Fromm knows it! His stupid secretary is completely oblivious to all that or she pretends to be. But you… I want you to stay out of this. If they go down – and they WILL – you'll go with them! Is that what you want?"

"Why do you care?"

Kakashi's blood boiled. Apparently he cared more than this stupid git himself! He grabbed Iruka's shoulders and pushed him against the wall. The Colonel moaned when the pain shot through his injured arm and Kakashi gasped at the erotic sound. He wanted to bite Iruka's bottom lip or at least take it into his mouth and suck. Unfortunately Iruka didn't take all this manhandling all too well. He was tired and in pain and Kakashi was pissing him off, so he retaliated and pushed him as hard as he could.

When Kakashi realized that Iruka was once again out of his arms anger multiplied. He grabbed Iruka's wrist and pressed it hard to the wall high above Iruka's head. He was bigger and stronger, and colonel's other arm was in a sling. The shorter man managed to push him away only because he took the General by surprise. It wouldn't work the second time.

"Don't mess with me, Umino!"

"Let me go!"

They were glaring at each other, the air between them heavy with sexual tension and irritation.

"I do it to protect you, you ungrateful little fuck!"

"I don't need your protection!"

Kakashi hated the truth of those words. His fist hit the wall mere inches from Iruka's scared face.

"You have no bloody idea what you need, you stupid twit…"

"Kakashi!?"

Iruka never thought he would be glad to hear miss Klauser's voice. Kakashi instantly let him go and stepped out of his personal space which he apparently loved to invade.

"Let's go."

Kakashi walked out of the building and Iruka followed obediently few steps behind, while Gertrude hung herself on the General's arm again. It took a minute before they brought Kakashi's car so Iruka just stood there with his good hand in his pocket, looking straight forward and trying to ignore Gertrude's irritating chatter. She was talking about what she and Kakashi would do after dropping Iruka off. When the chauffeur brought their car Iruka opened the door for the lady and the General. Kakashi frowned. He wanted to sit next to Iruka, but he couldn't put Fromm's secretary in the front seat. It was considered the most dangerous position so according to the rules Iruka should sit there. But Kakashi hesitated looking for some other option, if not just to sit closer to Iruka, then to avoid sitting with that obtrusive woman…

"I'll drive!"

The chauffeur's eyes widened in surprise. He would have to walk all the way to the barracks.

"Yes sir…!"

Kakashi took the keys from him and took the driver seat ignoring Gertrude's whiny protests. Iruka didn't say anything, even when they stopped in front of some elegant tenement. Kakashi stepped out of the car and opened the door for 'the lady' looking pointedly at Iruka and smirking after finally catching his eye. He wanted to show the younger man how gentlemanly he could act if he only wanted to! The irritated woman got off the car.

"Goodnight, Gertrude. Thank you for the wonderful evening."

"Will you come back after dropping him off?"

"No."

She scowled at him and took a swing to slap his cheek. Kakashi was a gentleman but he wasn't going t let her do that! Holding her hand in his tight grip he briefly wondered if he would let Iruka to hit him and shivered at the realization that he actually would. Any physical contact with Iruka would be appreciated. Yes, he was that desperate.

Gertrude only huffed and left.

Kakashi didn't ask where Iruka lived, he already knew.

"Your name means 'dolphin'…"

Iruka looked at the General genuinely surprised. "You're one to talk! And how did you find out?"

"I was in the library and just…"

"Decided to check what my name means?"

It was making Iruka all giddy. Kakashi glued his eyes to the road ahead and tried to force his blush to subside a little. Why did he say this? It was so incredibly stupid to admit to something like that… It was already outrageous that he had actually done it but to admit to it, and to Iruka of all people, it was… it was an absurd. He did it on the third day of Iruka's trip to Penemünde… He was losing his mind back then and did a few crazy things. Some of them were just stupidly cute, like his library searching, but some almost traumatized him for life, like his adventure in the house of 'entertainment'… But Iruka didn't need to know about any of this.

He stopped the car in front of Iruka's quarters and quickly jumped out of the vehicle to open the door for Iruka.

"I'm not a woman, General!"

Iruka glared at the helping hand awaiting for Iruka to accept it.

"But you're hurt. Let me help you."

"I don't need your help!"

Iruka was trying to get out of the car and Kakashi was trying to help him anyway so Iruka pissed as hell planted his booted heel firmly in General's feet.

The silver haired man's face turned purple and some sweat appeared on his forehead but he swallowed any undignified sounds that were trying to escape his traitorous lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry, General, did I step upon your feet?"

Kakashi just shook his head not trusting his voice just yet.

"Thank you for the lift, General Hatake. Good night."

"Wait… You… Aren't you going to invite me in? For a drink?"

Iruka just stared, blinking and wondering what was it about this time.

"We were supposed to drink bruderschaft, remember?"

"But you said that I look like a walking corpse and that I need to go to bed right now."

Slight stir in Kakashi's pants confirmed that 'the problem' from before was not a problem anymore… or at least not in a way it was before. He hoped Iruka wouldn't notice… But he really wanted to get into Iruka's apartment… And stay there with him, drinking, talking, and getting closer… Maybe Iruka would fall asleep and then Kakashi would have a chance to watch him sleep…

"I lied. I was looking for some excuse to get out of there."

Iruka chuckled. Kakashi loved that sound, and Iruka's smile. It was mesmerizing.

"Zur letzen Instanz tomorrow at one, General. Don't be late. I know your reputation."

Did Iruka just invite him for dinner? Kakashi grinned like an idiot.

"It's a date then, Colonel."

Iruka shrugged and left hiding his own stupid grin from the other man's view.

**TBC.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kekeh, StellaxYaoixYurixLove, vicky and Genoveve and Der-gestiefelte-Kater thank you for reviews .**

**But please keep it in mind that it is just a FICTION! **I thought that much was obvious but I gues I was wrong... O.o

**CHAPTER 11**

It was so hard to sleep or work. It was hard to even think because Iruka's mind was filled with only visions of Kakashi kneeling at his feet in the ballroom, Kakashi pressed against his back on the balcony, Kakashi helping him to get out of the car… Then Kakashi smirking, Kakashi's fierce glare, angry Kakashi and embarrassed Kakashi. Or Kakashi blushing, Kakashi smiling, Kakashi teasing him. When Iruka was alone it was mostly Kakashi's smell, Kakashi's warmth, Kakashi's broad shoulders and his hands… Kakashi looking at him… If he was bold his imagination would provide Kakashi touching him… kissing… He didn't dare to think about more but…

When Iruka was 16 he was in a boarding school. He had a friend back then. He's name was Mizuki. He was good looking. He had silver hair, like Kakashi, but longer, and dangerous aura around him. He was very attractive but a bit girlish. At first he didn't like Iruka. He was jealous that teachers always praised him and other boys liked him so much. But it changed. Their fights turned into something else but no less physical. It felt good even if it was just touching, just helping each other o get off. The school ended and they haven't seen each other for years but when they did meet Mizuki was all over Iruka showing him what to do. Iruka complied. Mizuki was even prettier than before and Iruka had no problem with fucking him. But now…. When he thought about Kakashi he wondered how would it feel to… to have Kakashi doing it to him… When he did it to Mizuki the other man was in pain but seemed to like it… Then again, Mizuki was fucked up… and Kakashi would NEVER do anything like that anyway.

"Iruka! How was it?"

Iruka had no idea what Shikamaru meant. His mind was in a gutter right now.

"How was what?"

"The party. Did you talk o Stauffenberg?" Iruka had never seen Shika so excited. He really felt bad that he had to disappoint him.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because… General Hatake was there."

"Well… but… he wasn't with you the whole time…"

"Yes he was. And he didn't let me stay there or talk to anyone, SPECIALLY Claus. He said I'll get into some trouble if I don't stay away from him. He called Klaus and Fromm traitors."

Shikamaru's eyes were boring holes in him.

"Really? And what? He wanted to protect you? That's ridiculous."

"It looked like he meant no harm."

"… do you trust him?"

"I didn't say that, Shika!"

"Tell me what's going on between the two of you."

"WHAT?"

"Just tell me. I need to know. This is too serious Iruka. I won't let you to fuck it up."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Asuma told me… About the party and about Hatake and you being…"

"Being WHAT?"

"I don't know… weird… He said that… fuck… He… shit… Don't pretend you don't see it!"

"See what, Shika? Are you two crazy?"

"That's what I meant to ask you, Iruka. He had your picture in his office. And now the party…"

"He had my picture to throw darts at it! And he dragged me out of the party using my 'weakened state' as a reason to leave! What do you want me to see?"

Shikamaru sighed. It was hopeless. Iruka was in denial and it seemed too troublesome to convince him that Hatake's behavior really was weird. Asuma would never comment on that if he wasn't absolutely sure something was wrong. He hated rumors and never made assumptions. And he knew Hatake very well. If Asuma joked that Hatake was jealous when Iruka talked to Admiral's daughter then Hatake must have acted really scandalous.

"Fine, Iruka… Do you want to go to grab something to eat?"

Iruka blushed and looked down.

"Sorry, Shika, I already have plans."

"That blush says a lot! Who is she?" Shikamru grinned like a maniac, but Iruka scoffed.

"It's not a date!"

Shikamaru burst out laughing.

"That was great. Who is she?"

"It's General Hatake, not a girl!"

Shikamaru's laugh died on his lips instantly. That was worse than he had thought…

Kakashi was early. Either the World started to move left around or he had lost his mind completely because he was rarely on time and NEVER early. And he managed that even with all the priming he did in the bathroom. Yes he did lost his mind in that dark street where he dropped Iruka off the night before. It must have been laying somewhere in the dirty puddle because he was still unable to think and his hands were sweating. Maybe he was sick? He waited in front of the restaurant wondering if the other man was EVER going to show up because it was exactly one o'clock! He was beginning to think that he had been stood up.

"Good morning, General! You're not late?" That didn't just sound like a question. It was.

"No, but you are!"

Iruka checked his watch.

"Indeed… Three minutes. I'm sorry General, but I was sure you wouldn't be here yet anyway…"

"You told me not to be late."

"And since when you do what ask you to? I was actually expecting you do just the opposite to get on my nerves."

The smile gracing Iruka's face was confusing. Did he enjoy Kakashi's teasing? That would be weird. But then again, Kakashi wasn't one to point fingers at weird behaviors. His was already beyond weird with not being late and wanting to see someone so badly that he couldn't sleep.

"Well, since you're FINALLY here, shall we?"

Kakashi put his arm up offering it to Iruka, like he was a girl.

"This isn't funny!"

The other man blushed and glared daggers at the General while passing him on his way to the restaurant. Kakashi would have blushed too at his own stupid mistake, but Iruka's embarrassment was just to endearing. Kakashi licked his lips and follow Iruka. He felt like he was being dragged on some invisible leash.

He couldn't tell if the food was good. He didn't even know what he had ordered. He couldn't think about food with this man so close. They talked. Kakashi did his best to answer all the questions and sound not too retarded but it was hard when he could practically feel his brain melting under Iruka's gaze. His face was just so perfect, his nose so straight, his lips so… pretty.

They talked about war and a bit of politics but quickly changed the subject to more pleasant things. Iruka talked about his love for opera and Kakashi tried to contribute to the conversation as much he could. It was awkward so Kakashi decided he needed something to help him relax. He was right. After the first drink it was already easier for both of them to talk, to meet each other's eyes, to smile… With the second drink the sidelong looks started and became more heated with every passing minute.

Somewhere under the long maroon tablecloth Iruka's knee brushed Kakashi's. They both jumped slightly and blushed. Iruka apologized and moved his leg back, but Kakashi's shin moved forward along his and their legs stayed connected.

"It's alright. It's a small table. There's not enough space for two man."

Then there was a long silence where they both tried to calm down and enjoy the closeness of the other man. Iruka knew he plays a dangerous game. This was what Shikamaru was warning him about. This was that thing he definitely shouldn't be doing. It was a suicide. One more drink could betray his true intentions and would be the end of him. The general would be furious if he realized that he had another man lusting over him. Little did he know Kakashi was struggling with all the same thoughts, but the General was more optimistic. He didn't have that much fears and worries. He was going to use the situation to the max taking advantage of Iruka's sweet obliviousness.

Hatake's knee was pressing into his and moved slightly creating a friction that spread heat through Iruka's whole body. This was crazy. It was too dangerous. The General wasn't even conscious of his own actions, or what they did to poor Iruka. He needed to stop this. He moved his leg trying to avoid the arousing contact but fell from the frying pan into the fire. Suddenly Kakashi changed his own position and then both of his legs were suddenly between Iruka's spreading his thighs apart. Was it normal? Could that still be an accident?

"Sorry Colonel, you don't mind do you?"

Of course it was an accident. Kakashi's legs were really long and the other man just couldn't get comfortable.

"It's alright. So, General, aren't we here to have bruderschaft?"

Iruka needed some distraction, some reason to get up and sit down not touching the other soldier.

"Yes… We were going to do that, but I think I'd rather do it at my place. I think I still have some really good vodka for the occasion."

Kakashi didn't want to do it here. His only chance to kiss Iruka, to press his lips to the tanned cheek, to be so close to him… He didn't want to do it here, in a public place, where he wouldn't be able to take advantage of the shorter man. In his quarters they would be alone and if they were drunk enough Kakashi would surely manage to kiss Iruka longer, better and maybe even three instead of two times! Maybe he would hold Iruka in his arms, maybe he could pretend to stumble and fell on him, and then accidentally press his lips to Iruka's…

"I don't think it's necessary."

Kakashi moved forward and put his hand over Iruka's in what was supposed to be a pleading manner. Iruka turned red and quickly removed his hand.

"You're so skittish…" Kakashi's teasing smirk was getting on Iruka's nerves, especially that he was already on edge.

"Sorry General, I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night. I's getting late . I should be going."

Iruka gestured to the waiter to bring him the bill.

"I won't let you to run away until you promise to come to my place tonight, Iruka."

"We're not on the first name basis yet, General." Hearing his name from Kakashi's lips gave Iruka goose bumps.

"It will change today… If you promise to show up."

Kakashi was leaning forward, closer to the younger man.

"Promise me…"

Then the waiter showed up, putting a little black cover with a bill inside. Their hands met on the item shocking both man with a slight electricity jolt that went through their hands. Both wondered if the one felt it too. Also both tried to ignore the unsettling feelings that followed. Iruka squeezed the bill tighter but Kakashi didn't let go of his hand.

"Let me pay. I was supposed to prove to you that my paycheck is not as shabby as you thought, remember?"

Their hands stayed locked together.

"No. I was the one to invite YOU, I'm paying!"

Iruka pulled trying to free his hand, but Kakashi was stronger.

"I don't care. I will never let you pay for the dinner. It's a man's duty to…"

"What are you trying to say, General?!"

"I mean… I didn't mean it that way. Calm down and don't make scene."

"First walking me home, then manhandling me on the party, opening the door for me and now this!"

Iruka's eves were shining like stars on the midnight sky. Kakashi's hand on his tightened. He wished he could never let go. He wanted to keep Iruka as close as possible and see those amazing eyes every day. How would they look when clouded by lust? How would they shine while filled with overwhelming pleasure. Would they shed tears during the ultimate peak of…

"Let go!"

"Please, Ruka…"

The Colonel wasn't even sure if he had heard it right. Did the General just called him Ruka? Kakashi using his confusion pulled the bill from Iruka's hand and out of his reach. Then he calmly pulled out his wallet, took some money and placed them in the cover with the bill. Iruka was furious.

"Really, Iruka, with this cute pout you shouldn't be surprised that men feel the need o treat like a…"

Iruka's kicks could be really vicious when he wanted. And he knew the perfect place to make it hurt like a bitch. Kakashi's tibial bone was throbbing and once again he could feel his eyes water, but didn't make a sound (unless you count that little gasp that managed to escape his lips). Iruka stood up and left, not waiting for his companion.

"Thank you for the dinner, General."

"Wait! Iruka! Colonel! Stop! That's an order!"

Iruka ignored him and his order completely and that's how they got back to being enemies. When Kakashi returned to his office he had found there an envelope with money. There was the exact amount he paid for the dinner. There was no name on the envelope but he sent it back to Iruka. The wretched envelope had been circling between the two of them for days onward.

The next day Kakashi received a ridiculous amount of documents with possible leads and potential threats for Reich. The boxes were from the counterespionage department and Kakashi was ready to bet anything that there wasn't even one useful thing in them, so he didn't even move them from the hall. But then Fromm called and asked about those 'very important secret files' and insisted to go through them immediately. So Kakashi put five man to it. It took them four days to read it all and prepare the report for Kakashi. Just as he thought there was completely nothing useful in there. Kakashi sent Iruka another control as an appreciation for the files but it backfired when the commission followed the aforementioned files back to Gestapo.

This was ridiculous. They've been through this before and they both knew that they could do it for weeks (or maybe even months) with no end. They needed a confrontation, they needed to fight for real, face to face and clear the air again. But Umino stayed away. Kakashi needed to give him a push, to provoke him.

"Um… Iruka, there is a messenger with something for you…."

"So what? Shika, just take it and bring it in."

"I… think you should do it yourself but… I hope it's some kind of a mistake."

Ok, the situation screamed Hatake's name, so Iruka just sighed and walked to the reception area bracing himself for whatever was waiting in there….

He didn't expect that.

There were flowers everywhere. Whole bunches of red roses filled the hall and there was Iruka's name on each and every bouquet. Iruka's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it.

"Let me guess, Iruka, who loves to treat you like a woman?"

Shikamaru's words sounded sharp and foreboding.

"I'm going to kill him!"

And with those words Iruka stormed out of the building.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Vicky - Thanks, YOU ROCK!**

**AN:** This chapter has actually 4 370 words, but** I had to cut out the fun part, **known as smut. You can find the normal version on

archiveofourown ( d o t ) o r g / works / 593015 / chapters / 1069579

Chapter 12

Iruka was furious. That went too far beyond a friendly teasing. This was… INSULTING! He was going to strangle that bastard!

"Colonel Umino to General Hatake!" He announced himself at the reception desk. The girl was looking at him, blushing like crazy. Iruka had no idea how hot he looked when he was angry and he didn't care.

"I'm so sorry, Colonel Umino, but the General is meeting Admiral right now…"

Just as she had finished saying that the door to the conference room opened and people started to walk out. Of course Hatake and the Admiral were the last ones.

"Colonel!" The Admiral spotted Iruka almost immediately.

"Good morning Admiral... General Hatake…"

The way Kakashi was looking at him with just a hint of a smile dancing on his lips made Iruka feel weird. He almost forgot his reasons to be there. Suddenly he realized that the admiral was talking to him and he tried to concentrate.

"...so, Colonel, why don't you come for a dinner tonight? I'm sure she will be delighted."

She? What was he talking about? Iruka didn't know what to do. Should he just say yes or admit that he didn't listen? And then unexpected happened. Hatake saved him.

"Well well, Admiral, I can't believe you are saying this. It's your only daughter. Shouldn't you keep guys like him away from her?"

"What do you mean 'guys like him'? Colonel Umino is very respectful young man."

Kakashi smiled brightly straight at Iruka.

"I would never dare to question that, but I must warn you. His temper is one you wouldn't want to deal with. Neither would your daughter."

"Really?" The Admiral looked genuinely amused and curious. "I didn't know that you knew each other so well."

"We don't." Iruka hissed sharply.

"Now Iruka is just being mean. We're good friends. I'm sure he came here to give me a piece of his mind and that's why he's so pouty. And that only confirms what I said about his wild temper!" Kakashi seemed to be having the greatest time of his life teasing Iruka in front of the Admiral. Iruka wanted to punch him.

"Unfortunately he will have to wait until I come back. You see, Iruka, me and the Admiral are leaving. I should be back in an hour or so…"

"I have much better idea." Admiral almost shouted making Iruka wince discreetly. "Why don't you both come for a dinner right away. We will discuss our business and Colonel Umino will have a chance to spend some time with my daughter! You can't refuse, Colonel, please!"

"Fine… I mean… It will be my pleasure, sir."

"Splendid!"

Kakashi was incredibly amused about the situation he put Iruka in and with his obvious discomfort but it was short lived. Soon he realized what else was in store. Admiral's daughter was all over Iruka, touching his arm, smiling at him and giggling like crazy. They still had some time before the meal. The Admiral used it to talk with Kakashi and forced Iruka to spend this time in the library with his daughter. Iruka was getting more and more irritated and Kakashi more and more jealous.

Finally the servant called them all to the dining room. Kakashi instantly approached Iruka. He wanted to sit between him and the girl so he pushed the shorter man aside and practically sat him down in the chair at the end of the table. Then he also pushed the chair closer to the table preventing Iruka's escape. Admiral looked at the display with his jaw dropped but Kakashi dismissed it with a laugh and a joke.

"Umino likes to be treated like a woman."

Anger in Iruka boiled. He stood up from his chair and was seriously considering hitting Kakashi but then the Admiral's daughter pulled Iruka's arm and maneuvered him to sit next to her so the General with a resigned sigh plopped on the chair directly in front of the Colonel. He was visibly displeased with the arrangement but no one seemed to notice or care. Both Admiral and his wife treated Iruka almost like their own son. Kakashi couldn't stand it. Why was it all happening to him? Why did they like Iruka so much? …Ok, Kakashi kind of had idea why. Iruka was likeable. He was nice, polite, funny (with a vicious wit when he wanted to) and irritatingly good looking. His position was surprisingly high for his age and his history was impeccable (like everything else about him). He was a good catch and this girl was pretty determined to catch him. Kakashi couldn't help but glare at her. She was pissing him off. She was constantly talking to Iruka and touching his shoulder and arm… And Iruka was being nice to her! He was NEVER that nice to Kakashi. The General lowered himself in his seat and stretched out his legs under the table. At first he wasn't sure if he met the right leg but when Iruka's eyes widened he had to hide a triumphant smirk. What surprised him was that Iruka didn't say anything, just blushed and moved his leg away. It was very encouraging! Kakashi started to kick lightly Iruka's shin, obviously just to get on his nerves. Iruka tried to ignore it but it was clearly pissing him off. Would it be too childish to kick the idiot back?

Another kick (more like a brush of legs really)… and another… Iruka didn't care what is and what isn't childish anymore. He just kicked back straight into Kakashi's kneecap. Surprised by the sudden jabbing pain officer choked on the stewed fruit he was about to swallow and the liquid burst out of his mouth straight at Iruka's angry face.

Wet chestnut bangs stuck to the furious face covered with angry blush. Iruka looked truly beautiful.

"I can't believe you just spit on me!"

"I'm sorry… The stewed fruit was hot."

Iruka couldn't wait to just leave that place and kill the bastard. It was so frustrating! Kakashi was so… handsome and unapproachable, so perfect, while Iruka sat there wiping the drink from his face looking miserable and probably pretty funny. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to kick Kakashi after all…

Iruka left to the restroom. Admiral's daughter was fawning over him the whole time, even offering to clean his shirt! Then they moved to the library for a dessert and drinks.

"Iruka is an orphan."

"I know he's not rich. I did a background check on him. She's my only child and I want her to be happy. He is a remarkable young man. I trust he will take a good care of my beloved child as well as our fortune."

"You trust him a great deal, Admiral."

"Don't you? I though you are friends."

"We are, but it's not my only daughter we're talking about. And not my fortune. Besides… Are you positive he's interested?"

"What do you mean, General? Is he seeing someone else?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Really?" The Admiral dropped the pleasant tone. He didn't like what Kakashi was saying. "I'm not sure if I even should believe you. You claim to be he's friend and you are not even on the first name basis with him."

"I am. He's just angry at me and tries to punish me with this cold treatment. But you should know that he is very devoted to his work and we're in the middle of a war. I don't think he's a husband material just yet."

"We'll see! It's quite obvious that you're trying to decry him…"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are. I would like to know why! Are you by any means interested in my daughter yourself?"

Kakashi almost choked on air. That was NOT what he was trying to achieve.

"I'll be honest with you Admiral. I tried to avoid this subject but I see it's impossible at this point. The truth is, sir…"

With a grave face Kakashi leaned slightly toward the shorter man and whispered.

"The truth is… Iruka's … equipment…. I mean… you know….."

"WHAT?!"

"You want grandchildren Admiral, don't you?"

For a moment the Admiral looked shocked but then suddenly he scoffed.

"That's it, General! I've heard about that little game between you and Umino. I've heard about those unnecessary controls, tons of files being sent between your departments and other ridiculous things you were doing past the last few weeks but this… this is… unthinkable! I will not tolerate this!"

"Suit yourself. It's your fortune. Without a heir who knows what will happen with all this…"

"Your jokes are not funny. Grow up, Hatake! I knew your father. He was…"

"I know what my father was, sir! And…"

"We're back… um..." Iruka looked a bit intimidated by the heave atmosphere in the room. He stepped in almost shyly. Admirals daughter immediately handed him a glass of brandy.

"Sorry, miss, but me and Colonel Umino need to go now. We still have some things to discus, right Iruka?"

Iruka looked confused. Iruka calling him by his first name was making him feel dizzy. It also seemed to chase away most of his anger. But he was still pretty angry and wet, and really wanted to leave but the girl started to whine and beg. It was driving Kakashi crazy. He had to try really hard to stop his hands from clenching over her neck. His own thoughts shocked him. He wanted to drag Iruka out of there. Away from everything and everyone, lock him up in his own bedroom. It was hardly controllable. He wanted to pull him closer and brush the wet bangs from his forehead. He wanted to touch him…. in any way available, in any way possible. He needed to do something. This stupid girl had no right to touch Iruka. NO ONE HAD! Only Kakashi should be able to do it. Only Kakashi should have the right to look at Iruka, to see him smile and laugh.

"Let's finish the drinks at least, shall we?" The Admiral was trying to stop Iruka from leaving. They were sipping their drinks listening to Admiral's daughter pointless blabbering. Kakashi discreetly moved closer to his obsession. Just knowing that he was closer made his guts calm down a bit but his hands were still itching for a contact. Iruka smelled nice. He always smelled so fucking nice. It was one of the main reasons why Kakashi wanted to have his body all to himself. He loved the smell of Iruka's skin and hair.

Kakashi was getting dangerously close. Iruka could smell his cologne and feel his body heat. It made his blood run faster, and cumulate in his cheeks. He was glad it was that instead of…. The problem that would be HARDER to deal with. Then he felt a soft pinch at his buttock. He jumped slightly and made the alcohol from his glass to spill all over the persistent girl's dress.

"I'm so terribly Sorry, Miss…"

"It's alright, Colonel. It's just a dress. It's nothing."

Kakashi smirked. Iruka was a mess. He was apologizing and blushing so profusely it was funny. The girl needed to go change so she finally let Iruka go. His intelligence was telling him that after everything he did to Iruka the man may try to hurt him, but his body and the way Iruka made him feel, couldn't wait to take him out of there.

"How about I'll give you a lift. Then we will have a chance to talk some more, Colonel."

"That won't be necessary!" Kakashi didn't want to be around the Admiral any minute longer. "I'll call for a car. We are heading too my quarters anyway. Iruka promised to have a drink with me."

Kakashi wondered why Iruka never call his lies thus far. He could say something when Kakashi had been kicking his leg or when he pinch his butt, but Iruka said nothing, like he tried to cover for Kakashi. Was it even possible? Iruka was supposed to be angry with him…

"Then I'll take both of you there."

The Admiral had won and took them both to Kakashi's quarters talking to Iruka through the whole trip. Of course the only subject of their conversation was Admiral's daughter and Iruka's views for the nearest future. Was he planning any kids? When and how many? Kakashi felt sick. Finally they got out of the car, said their goodbyes to the Admiral and left in the direction of Kakashi's home. They were silent until the door closed behind them.

"What the hell had you been thinking?! You insufferable, arrogant bastard! Have you lost your mind completely? First you treat me like a woman, insult me, pissing me off at every turn, then you kick me under the table and spit in my face! I'm so sick of your games that I can't stand you! How dare you doing this to me! Who the hell do you think you are!?"

Iruka's voice when he was shouting sounded different, strong and so arousing. His eyes were shining like never before and still wet hair were giving him an exotic and alluring aura. He looked like something wild, angry, deadly. He was so completely beautiful that Kakashi couldn't even comprehend it. He was stunned. This incredible creature in front of him was breathtaking.

He listened to Iruka throwing at him countless insults and accusations. He couldn't hold up anymore. It was over. This was too much. This was the very moment of his end, because there was no chance he would let Iruka go, EVER. He would never let him out of there, out of his sight, out of his reach, out of his arms. It didn't matter what it would take. Even if he would have to kill Iruka. Even if later he would kill himself. It didn't matter.

It took just one false move, one small slip of his wavering will and he was done. There was no backing out of this one. He kissed Iruka… Now it was all or nothing. Whatever he manages to force now would be all he would ever get. After that he would have to kill Iruka… There was no other way…

Taking advantage of the other man's shock he pushed him down onto the couch and lay on him kissing aggressively and as deeply as he could. His mind closed to anything else. He ripped Iruka's shirt open and slipped his hands under his tank top, touching like he always only dreamed to. He wanted to kiss him everywhere, but he couldn't rip his lips away from Iruka's. It felt too good... It felt like…

Kakashi was so engrossed in his own lust and passion that he failed to notice that Iruka was actually responding to his every touch and kiss. His lithe body was writhing pressed to the sofa by Kakashi's whole weight and he was kissing back. He was willingly accepting General's assault on his own gorgeous lips and was letting Kakashi to slip his tongue in. He let him explore every part of his mouth and was moaning softly not hiding his reactions. His own tongue played with the General's, at first in his own and then even in the other man's territory. There was no difference if it was still Iruka or Kakashi already, they were like a single body, so perfectly matched… They just needed to combine into one and they both knew that their tongues were just a small indication of how their connection supposed to look like.

Kakashi pushed his hips down grinding their clothed erections together. Iruka instantly released his lips and moaned shamelessly loud. His legs parted trying give Kakashi better access to his most sensitive area and cradling the taller man between his two slender thighs. His head fall back exposing the tanned neck to Kakashi's passionate lips. At first he only kissed and nuzzled Iruka's throat but soon he started to lick and suck, leaving angry red marks on his collarbones and traces of teeth on his shoulders. He sucked the brown nipples and couldn't get enough. He moaned as much from pleasure as from the sheer frustration at having only two hands. He wished he had more, to touch more of Iruka's perfect body. Gods he never wanted to stop… He was never particularly religious but this was definitely heaven he wanted to believe in!

The world was spinning. Kakashi's hands and lips were everywhere, kissing, caressing, touching… The man who was his darkest desire, his biggest sin and the worst enemy was kissing him. He licked Iruka's neck and chest, sucked on his skin and nipples leaving marks as a statement of ownership. Was it just another dream? No, please no…

He grabbed Kakashi's hair and pulled his face closer to steal another long and passionate kiss. This hunger was growing in him for over a month. This desire was ignored for far too long. It was building unbearable tension and passion looking for some kind of release and they should have known it would explode at some point... It was an inevitable and unstoppable force that was pulling them together since they lay their eyes on each other.

Their dance of misunderstandings, uncertainty and ignorance was draining their patience leading them through the tormenting roads of unsatisfied needs and desires up to this point. There was nowhere else to go, except the bottomless abysm to fall in… Neither of them seemed to hesitate. They simply jumped in entwined in lover's embrace.

Kakashi's hips moved faster and faster. He was lost in his drive to completion.

"Kakashi…."

Iruka's voice was soft and trembling. It was fascinating. Kakashi wanted to drink it from Iruka's lips, he wanted EVERYTHING from Iruka… But first things first, he needed to make him HIS. He pulled away and looked down at the Colonel sprawled on his back, all hot and bothered, willing and panting…. His jacket and shirt were open, his undershirt pulled up. All that was covering his taunt stomach now were the standard black braces and some band aid. Kakashi looked into Iruka's eyes in a silent question. Would he stop if Iruka didn't give his permission? Luckily he didn't have to find out because the gorgeous man was already undoing his trousers.

Kakashi pulled them down and moaned at the sight that had met his eyes. He didn't think of his first reactions to being with another man. He didn't remember how disgusted he was with a thought about another man taking his penis to his mouth. He couldn't compare those things because this was a different world. This was Iruka and nothing beyond that mattered.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka under his knees, where the trousers were still persistently keeping Iruka's legs in confinement and pulled them up and apart. Iruka gave a small surprised scream when the silver mop appeared suddenly over his crotch pushing through the entrance created by Iruka's thighs and trousers. He didn't have the time to be surprised with that thought because then an unimaginable pleasure engulfed his ...

**CENSORED - please check the Adult Fan Fiction net or AO3 - CENSORED**

The surprising pleasure building in his guts was something so unexpected and strong that he was almost afraid to release. But luckily the decision wasn't his. He was not the one in control. Everything, his body and his pleasure, were in Kakashi's hands only. At that moment Kakashi was his everything. He was in him and around him and over him… looking so powerful, dominating, beautiful and… He let Iruka see him in the most vulnerable moment imaginable. His eyes widened and then shut when he screamed Iruka's name in total abandon driving his lover over the edge. He was magnificent.

**CENSORED - please check the Adult Fan Fiction net or AO3 - CENSORED**

He was too tired to fix his pants but he used all the remaining strength to roll himself onto his stomach. Kakashi couldn't take his eyes away from the perfectly round buttocks exposed to his eye between Iruka's shirt and pants. With one tired hand Iruka tried to pull the trousers back but Kakashi immediately lay beside him and stopped him.

"Please don't… Let me look at you…"

His hand rested on Iruka's gorgeous butt touching it softly. Iruka hummed approvingly. The massage was appreciated. He even moved his legs just slightly apart providing Kakashi better view and access. That made the other man growl possessively feeling another wave of lust surge through his body. His hand couldn't resist the invitation and traveled lower. Long fingers began to rhythmically pat and brush Iruka's hole. The younger man was moaning softly drifting on the verge of dream.

"You're so beautiful, Iruka…"

"Mmmm… don't say that. It feels so good…"

"You like it when I touch you there?"

"Yes…"

Kakashi touched him more boldly. His index and ring fingers spread the little hole open for the middle one to slide in.

"Aaaaaah…!"

Iruka didn't expect that…

"Does it still hurt?"

"Like hell, but I've been through worse."

"I'm sorry."

"And I'm not. It was… more than worth it. I never thought it could feel like that."

"So, you thought about it?"

"I thought that if you ever wanted… I would let you… to make you feel good. I had no idea that it would be so… mind blowing…"

Kakashi laughed trying not to gloat… not too much anyway. He watched his own sperm slip out of his lover, over his fingers. He could spend the rest of his life like that, locked somewhere with just Iruka, touching his naked body… penetrating him… that part was certainly the best. He pulled the finger out and caressed his hole again tickling teasingly and rubbing over the abused area of muscles. Iruka looked so sexy like that…

"You drive me crazy Ruka…"

"Mmmmm…" Came the muffled response.

"Don't fall asleep on me."

There was no answer this time. Iruka was out like a light. Kakashi smiled and got back to tracing his entrance with his fingers sometimes pushing them in just a bit, careful not to disturb Iurka's much deserved slumber. And soon he had fallen asleep to with his pale hand placed protectively over his treasure.

**TBC**


End file.
